Star Trek Armada II
by Ben Griggs
Summary: The Federation faces a new war with the Borg, the Klingons are in conflict wit the Cardassians and Species 8472 is destroying everything in their path. Will the Federation be willing to cooperate with the Borg or will they be destroyed along with them..
1. Prolouge

Prologue

At a remote trading station, two freighters mine latinum from nearby nebulas. The Enterprise is docked at the station.

_The Federation stands on the precipice of another major conflict that threatens the fragile peace we have worked so hard to achieve. It's been six months since we successfully dealt with the threat of the Omega particle. Tensions between the Cardassians and the Klingon Empire are on the rise and we've just received word of a renewed Borg threat. _

"Intelligence provided by the Romulans suggest the Borg have developed a terrible new capable of assimilating an entire planet and its population. This weapon was used on a planet in the Regula badlands, located on the very edge of the Neutral Zone. If the Borg succeed in gaining a foothold here they could strike any target within the Alpha Quadrant with little to no warning." Said a Lieutenant from Starfleet Intelligence. An image on a viewscreen showed several pyramid-shaped ships firing some kind of weapon at a planet. The planet almost instantly changed and Borg technology spread over it.

"Lieutenant I think we are fully aware of the implications here. The Borg must be stopped at all costs." Replied Picard slamming a fist on the table...

Else where…

A single Sovereign-class engages a Borg cube. The Cube locks onto it with a holding beam and the Sovereign fires two phaser bursts at the Cube.

A Federation Akira-class fires its Chain Reaction Pulsar that bounces between three Romulan ships, destroying all three.

A Nebula-class flees from a Romulan Warbird. The Warbird fires three plasma torpedoes, but the Nebula-class neutralizes them with three quick phaser bursts from its point defense array.

A Klingon Negh'Var fires its enhanced Ion cannon at a Cardassian ship, splitting it in half.

A Klingon science ship taking fire from a Cardassian ship, fires a Repulsion wave, which damages the Cardassian ship as it is flung away.

Three Birds of Prey attack a single Romulan Warbird; the Warbird drains the shields of one of the Birds of Prey to replenish its shields after the initial attack.

A Cardassian Kulinor-class ship attacks a planet with its plasma cannon. The cannon burns off atmosphere, quickly rendering the planet uninhabitable

A Cardassian science vessel projects a quantum singularity into space. Out of the singularity comes a single ship….from Species 8472.

A Cardassian dreadnought missile approaches an unknown planet.

A Borg Cube wanders into a Federation minefield. A mine detects the Cube and uses thrusters to intercept it. Several more mines hit the Cube before it is destroyed.

Another Borg Cube passes by a small planet. The planet is covered by the shadow of a much larger vessel. The Cube appears to join that vessel and it moves off.

A small Federation fleet splits up, an Akira and Aegean-class warp off to the left, then a Galaxy and an Iwo-Jima Assault ship warp off to the right and the Enterprise, another Akira, a Defiant and a Steamrunner jump to warp straight ahead. Presumably they're looking for something…


	2. Chapter 1 Invasion

Chapter 1 Invasion

SPACE….THE FINAL FRONTIER….

THESE ARE THE VOYAGES OF THE STARSHIP ENTERPRISE….

IT'S CONTINUING MISSION….

TO EXPLORE STRANGE NEW WORLDS….

TO SEEK OUT NEW LIFE AND NEW CIVILIZATIONS…..

TO BODLY GO WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE

_Captain's Log Stardate: 54522.2 We once again find ourselves preparing for war. Following the discovery of the Borg colony in the Regula Badlands, The Badlands is an inhospitable area of space located at the far edge of the Federation. Filled with mostly uninhabitable worlds, asteroid belts and nebulas it has no real value. So why would the Borg colonize a world there? And how did they get so deep into the Alpha Quadrant undetected. Starfleet, in desperate need of answers has dispatched the Enterprise along with several other Federation ships to investigate this latest Borg threat. _

The Enterprise was joined by one Galaxy-class, two Akira-class a Venture-class and two construction ships to assist in the attack on the Borg. Picard looked at his tactical display and began issuing orders.

"Number one, have the construction ships begin building mining facilities near these two moons, then have one of them build a sensor array and phaser turret. The other should find a planet nearby and build an Orbital mining station." He said

"Aye sir."

A moment later, as their orders were received the construction ships moved to their prescribed locations and the worker bees began assembling and 'welding' the pieces together. In moments two mining stations had been completed and two freighters, included in the parts for the stations began mining of the dilithium moons. The 'northern' construction ship found a class-D planet rich in metals. It built an Orbital Processing station then built three defensive phaser turrets near it.

Data spoke up an hour later. "Captain, we've located the planet Regula-II. No lifesigns detected."

"Thank you Mr. Data, as soon as resources are available have a construction ship build a research facility, once complete order the shipyard to build a colony ship and colonize that planet. In the mean time, have it build an Orbital Processing facility at Regula-II and then three phaser turrets here, here and here. This will be the beginnings of our perimeter." Said Picard pointing to three spots 'south' of the planet. "Those Latinum nebulas may come in handy, build an outpost near them as soon as possible and begin mining from those nebulas."

"Should we dispatch mining ships from the dilithium stations? It would save resources." Riker pointed out.

"True, but at the same time it would decrease the amount of dilithium being processed. No, have the outpost build three mining ships, one for each nebula." Replied Picard

"Aye sir."

It took a few hours but eventually an outpost, research facility and three more turrets were built. The shipyard took another five to assemble the colony ship. As the colony ship was launched it immediately set a course for Regula-II and began colonizing. Two hours later a small Federation colony was present on Regula-II.

"Number one I want to begin assembling a fleet. Have the shipyard build Defiant and Akira-class ships whenever possible, assign the first sixteen ships to 'Fleet One." Ordered Picard.

"That will take some time, we have limited crew available at the moment." Replied Riker

"Captain, Outpost 27 is reporting contact with the Borg. It appeared to be a scout ship. They have destroyed it." Said Data.

"Very well." Replied Picard

"Sir, transmission from the Borg." Said Riker

"_**We are the Borg, lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is**_-" Picard cut the channel before they could finish.

"You would think after what we did to them in the Delta Quadrant they would back off for a while." Said Riker.

"They are persistent number one." Said Picard

A few hours later a small outpost was built in high orbit above Regula-II. Three mining ships were built and began mining the Latinum nebulas. Meanwhile the Borg were probing the defenses of the Federation base using Spheres, Assimilators, Detectors and Interceptors. Luckily the phaser turrets had been enhanced with the multiple phaser targeting system and were powerful enough to destroy them quickly.

The Federation base began to expand once again, the construction ship built another orbital station above a class-D moon and another mining station near a dilithium moon. Phaser turrets were built to protect them. An outpost was temporarily built to provide three more mining ships, instead of having to escort them from the main base. As soon as they were built the outpost was decommissioned and phaser turrets were built to protect the station and freighters.

"Captain, sensors have detected what appears to be a small Borg base near the edge of the system." Said Data

"Very well, have Fleet One lay in a course and destroy any Borg ships or stations in that area. Number One, send a message to Starfleet command, inform them of the objectives we've achieved so far." Said Picard

"Aye sir." Replied Riker

Four hours later, Fleet one reported back, they had lost two Akira-class ships and three Defiant-class, but they destroyed a Borg Assembly matrix, processing node, some freighters and pulse turrets.

"Very good all ships regroup at the shipyard and repair and recrew if necessary." Ordered Picard.

At this point the Borg made a concerted effort to drive the Federation out of the system using about two dozen ships. With Picard in command however, the Federation quickly drove them back with a minimum of casualties. They even captured a Borg scout ship. "Number one how are our resources looking?" asked Picard

"Very good sir, we have 10,000 units of dilithium and metal, another 5,000 latinum and reserve crew of 15,000."

"Have the shipyard start on a second fleet, again a mixture of Defiants and Akiras, I'll leave the exact composition up to the yard commander." Said Picard

"Sir, sensors have detected additional transwarp signatures in this system." Said Data, highlighting the positions of the transwarp signatures on Picard's tactical map. "Order fleet one to this location, along with a construction ship. As soon as the second fleet is ready have them rendezvous here. Then move deeper into the system" Replied Picard pointing to a spot on the map near the 'eastern' edge then to a position 'north' of the rendezvous.

"Aye sir." Replied Riker

The Fleet reported contact with several mining freighters and destroyed them. They then found a class-K planet available for colonization. Instead of building a colony ship at the first shipyard, the construction ship built another shipyard in orbit of the K-class planet. The shipyard built a colony ship and was decommissioned. The colony ship colonized the planet to provide an additional reserve of one thousand Starfleet officers. The Second fleet detected a large Borg structure near a planet not far from the K-class. It was a Nexus: the Borg version of a starbase or outpost.

Picard ordered both fleets to engage. The First fleet targeted the Nexus while the second fleet targeted nearby ships and the Nexus when possible. It took some time and the loss of several starships before the Nexus was destroyed. The fleets moved on to clear the area around a nearby H-class planet, destroying a modification center and another assembly matrix.

"Helm lay in a course for the Borg colony, maximum warp. Number one, have the _Geronimo _follow us." Said Picard

The Sovereign-class and Galaxy-class went to warp, and then had to proceed at impulse for a while due to a nearby black hole. They then jumped to warp briefly and arrived at the colony. Then, in one of the few instances the Federation engaged in orbital bombardment of a planet, the Enterprise and Geronimo fired on the colony with phasers and torpedoes. In moments the colony was nothing but ash.

Picard tapped a position on his map, both fleet moved 'west' and destroyed another Nexus and processing facility. "All combat ships, initiate search and destroy protocols. Search pattern Alpha one. Engage." Said Picard

Six hours later the system had been cleared of the Borg.

_Captain's log supplemental: The Borg threat to the Regula badlands has been eliminated, and Starfleet is dispatching additional ships to secure the region. We have also discovered a unique type of nebula near the site of the former Borg colony. Sensor scans of this nebula reveal a high concentration of tachyon particles and the presence of residual transwarp signatures. It may be that the Borg have developed a new type of transwarp gate that allows them to travel greater distances than we ever thought possible. If this proves to be true no planet in the Alpha Quadrant will be safe from their grasp. I fear this may be the case as even now our base at Alpha Theta VI is reporting contact with the Borg. _


	3. Chapter 2 Lifelines

Chapter 2 Lifelines

_The time to strike the Borg is upon us. To accomplish this we must reinforce and resupply our outlying fleets. The Starbase at Alpha Theta VI is to be our staging ground. But it is under siege and desperately undersupplied. Furthermore, reports of a Borg presence in the system make it impossible to send unescorted cargo ships with supplies. Our success hinges on our ability to send and protect supply convoys. _Jean-Luc Picard.

Captain John Smith sat in the chair in the ready room of his ship, the Venture. He reviewed the orders given to him by Starfleet Command.

**Objectives:**

** Build Cargo ships.**

** Resupply the base with 1500 units each of Dilithium, Latinum and Metal.**

** Do not let your trading station or Theta VI's station be destroyed.**

He turned to his Andorian first officer. "Let's get a mining operation going, have the starbase build four freighters and have them mine from both moons. When possible build a shipyard, research facility, orbital processing facility and sensor array."

"That will take some time sir."

"Understood, I'll be in my ready room."

Six hours later Smith was called to the bridge.

"Report." He said

"Sir, the Borg are probing our defenses, several scout-class vessels, detectors, interceptors, even a few spheres and assimilators. Caught us by surprise but we gave as good as we got all ships have been destroyed by our defense network but we lost a phaser turret." Replied the first officer

"We'll need to speed this up. Where are we so far?" Said the Captain

"Sir the mining operation is up and running as is the shipyard and research facility. We're waiting on additional resources to build the orbital facility and sensor array."

"Can we rebuild the turret we lost?"

"Yes sir."

"Make it so."

Another four hours and the nearby planet was colonized and an orbital facility was mining metal. The sensor array was built revealing a very light network of Borg turrets and detection arrays. Smith ordered the yard to build four Akira-class ships in addition to the two he already had. He ordered all his ships to warp from one turret to the next destroying them all. Sensors detected an asteroid field and a large Metreon/Mutara nebula. A few minutes later one of the Akiras reported detecting a wormhole in another Metreon nebula near his main base. He ordered the Akira through; it reported its position, on the other side of the asteroid field. Smith told them to proceed along the edge of the field try to determine what lies ahead.

The Akira did so and revealed a more concentrated network of Borg turrets, mostly energy turrets and detection arrays but there were a few torpedo turrets. The Akira then reported another wormhole. Smith ordered the Akira into that one as well. The Akira plunged into the wormhole and reemerged 'north' of the base at Alpha Theta VI.

"Make contact with the Starbase there; let them know that help is coming, then report back here." Said Smith

"Understood."

"Number one, have the starbase begin building cargo ships, three fleets, three ships to a fleet. If we do this right, we can get all the resources that base needs to them all at once. We'll use these wormholes to bypass the Borg turrets. Also let's get an escort going too."

"Aye sir….sir, the U.S.S. Apache just reported back. They've made contact with Admiral Flemming at Starbase Alpha Theta VI and are on their way back using the wormholes the discovered."

"Good. Time to cargo ship completion."

"About ten minutes sir."

"Is that all, I remember when it took several hours to build one."

"Non-combat ships are stored on the starbase in three sections; all the crew has to do is weld them back together." Replied his first officer

"Notify me when they are complete, have the second fleet load up on dilithium, the third fleet on latinum, and the last fleet on metal."

"Aye sir. By the way, our escort fleet is almost ready." The first officer said as he gestured out the viewscreen.

Outside was a growing fleet of ships. Akira, Saber, and Defiant-class ships.

"Good choices." Said Captain Smith

A few hours later four fleets were ready to go. Smith gave the word.

"Helm, have all ships set a course for the first wormhole, full impulse."

"Aye sir."

Almost thirty federation ships went through the first wormhole. The Cargo ships made it through with minimal damage as did the other ships. "Move to the next wormhole." Ordered Smith

The ships moved on through a cerulean nebula which disabled weapons and shields for a time until they passed through the last wormhole. "Sir, communication from Admiral Flemming."

"It's good to see reinforcements. Welcome to Alpha Theta IV."

"Thank you sir. We'll stand by while the cargo is unloaded."

"Understood take up position here, I lost a few turrets in that area." Replied the Admiral

"Aye sir." Said Smith.

It took several hours and after repelling repeated attacks by the Borg, the Cargo ships offloaded their cargo.

Three hours later Picard got the message.

_Captain's log supplemental: The Starbase at Alpha Theta IV has been resupplied and can commence building up our assault fleet. Now begins perhaps the greatest offensive in the history of Starfleet._


	4. Chapter 3 Recovery

Chapter 3 Recovery

_Captain's Log Stardate 54566.1: After quelling the Borg threat in the Regula badlands. One of our patrolling Venture-class scouts picked up a distress call coming from starbase 176 located in the next sector. Starfleet has dispatched two Iwo-Jima-class assault ships full of Federation Marines and ordered us to chart a course and proceed to starbase 176…At the very edge of Federation space._

The Enterprise came out of warp at the edge of the system in which Starbase 176 was located. It was flanked by four starships, an Akira-class, a Galaxy-class and two Iwo-Jima-class starships. Picard ordered his small fleet to head directly for the Starbase. The Enterprise linked up with sensor arrays positioned around the system providing extended line of sight. Picard saw that the research facility was too far away from the starbase to protect it and ordered his helmsmen to alter course. The Enterprise arrived at the facility to find it under attack by a single interceptor.

"Mr. Worf, quantum torpedoes." He said

"Ready sir." Replied Worf

"Fire." Ordered Picard

A salvo of quantum torpedoes flashed out at the interceptor destroying it in a single volley. Then Data spoke up.

"Captain, we're receiving a hail from the Starbase."

"_Enterprise, this is Starbase 176 we need assistance. You got here just in time. A large Borg fleet move through this sector. We tried to hold them off but they overwhelmed us. Many of our ships were lost and several are still unaccounted for. We're receiving distress calls and reports of severe damage from our fleet. Our shipyard was hit; we're working on getting that back online. Long-range sensors are indicating more unidentified vessels entering the system. The Borg will destroy our crippled ships unless we can get them recrewed and repaired. Starbase 176 out."_

"Number one order all ships to scour the system and board any derelict starship they find. Have those ships immediately return to the shipyard for repairs. In the meantime have the starbase build a pair of construction ships and four mining freighters. I want to get the mining operations going again." Said Picard

"Aye sir."

A few hours later a small fleet had assembled between the starbase and shipyard. It consisted of:

Two Venture-class scouts

Five Defiant-class destroyer/escorts

One Steamrunner-class artillery cruiser

One intrepid-class cruiser

Two Akira-class Battle-cruisers

Two Sovereign-class battleships

These ships were joined by Picard's smaller fleet. One of the construction ships began building pulse turrets around the research facility while the facility itself research special weapons like anti-matter mines, engine overload and chain reaction pulsar. As the different weapons were research the components on the affected vessels were installed and activated. The other construction ship built an orbital mining station now armed with a quartet of pulse phasers for defense and a science station allowing access to torpedo turret blueprints. That construction ship built additional turrets reinforcing the existing perimeter. All while this was happening a small fleet of Borg ships passed through the sector. Some ships passed close enough to be fired on and destroyed but most got by. Picard ordered the shipyard to build more ships mostly Akira and Defiant but a few Steamrunners and Intrepids were built as well. After a few hours of Borg passing through the system Commander Riker read orders from Starfleet.

"Captain, Starbase 176 is reporting that they're picking up the encrypted signature frequency of the black box of one of the missing vessels. The U.S.S. Douglas a Nebula-class ship. It is entering the system with several unidentified targets. It is likely that it's been assimilated by the Borg. Starfleet has ordered us to reacquire the Douglas before it can leave the system. It could provide us with data critical in discovering where and how the Borg have been entering the quadrant."

"Understood. Number one, move the fleet to intercept. We'll set up a blockade position here, destroy the Douglas's escorts and retake the ship. The Iwo-Jima's should hang back until we can disable its weapons, engines and shields before moving in."

"Aye sir."

The fleet moved to a position near where the Borg have been passing through the system and held their ground as the small fleet of Borg ships approached. One of those ships was the Douglas.

"Number one open a channel to the fleet."

"Channel open sir."

"This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise, all ships are free to fire on any Borg ship, do _not_ destroy the Douglas. Defend yourselves as necessary but go for disabling shots on the Douglas. Picard out."

The fleet moved as one to engage. The Defiants flashed by strafing spheres and assimilators and eventually getting into dogfights with the interceptors. The Akira's all fired their chain reaction pulsars which bounced between the Borg ships destroying several. The Enterprise and its Galaxy-class escort fired on the Douglas with medium power to phasers. Enough to disable its weapons and shields but not its engines. The ships flashed by and began engaging other Borg ships.

"Signal the Iwo-Jima's to begin their assault." Said Picard

As the Douglass passed through the combating fleet a pair of Iwo-Jimas fired pulse phasers at it hitting the port nacelle and disabling the engines. Then dozens of marines in a half-dozen transporter rooms beamed aboard. Their special phasers brought down drone after drone. Eventually some of the phasers were adapted to but not enough. After an hour of brutal combat and sometimes hand-to-hand combat, the ship was finally back in Starfleet hands. An Iwo-Jima locked onto the ship with its tractor beam and towed it back to the Starbase while the fleet remained behind to fend off a few more Borg ships. After an hour the fleet returned to the Starbase and Picard reported to Starfleet Command.

"The U.S.S. Douglas has been retaken. We must now discover the secrets hidden inside of that vessel. Hopefully this data will shed some light on our current situation." Picard tapped his combage, "Mr. Laforge, as soon as the data from the captured ship is on hand, meet me in the debriefing room."

"Aye sir."


	5. Chapter 4 Along the Neutral Zone

Chapter 4 Along the Neutral Zone

An Akira-class ship escorting two scouts and two construction ships glided into the system.

"_Captain's Log Stardate 54588.0: after recapturing the U.S.S. Douglas, we have learned of something the Borg call technology 2702. It may be via this technology that the Borg ships are arriving from the Delta quadrant. We are not certain of the exact location of the technology but Starfleet believes that our current location is perfect for setting up a staging area in preparation for an attack. The nebulas nearby offer cover from long-range scanners. Unfortunately this area of space lies very close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. The Romulan Empire threatens to attack any ships which wonder off the border. The Enterprise was dispatched to meet my fleet here and help secure the system. But I have not heard from her yet. I hope nothing has gone wrong."_

Captain Mcdellen walked onto the bridge of his ship and ordered the scouts to break up and explore the system. Preliminary scouts indicated that there were two planets just outside the neutral zone and were ideal locations for the beginnings of a Starbase. The scouts found an M-class planet and two L-class planets. He ordered one of the construction ships to proceed to the M-class planet and build a Starbase in orbit. The construction ship to starboard turned and jumped to warp. A few minutes later it arrived and began building a Starbase. Thanks to enhanced construction technology the new Starbase was operational with a skeleton crew of one hundred and fifty in about an hour.

Mcdellen's ship escorted the other construction ship to the L-class planet near a cluster of radioactive and Metreon nebulas. It also built a Starbase in orbit of that planet. There were dilithium moons near both planets so both construction ships built mining stations and the Starbases built additional mining ships. Up by the L-class planet a standard shipyard was built. By the M-class planet the research facilities were built whenever resources were sufficient. Eventually Mcdellen had a decent presence in the system with three colonies all being mined for metal and several dilithium moons and latinum nebulas were also being mined.

"Captain, we've picked up the Enterprise on long-range scanners. She appears damaged and will be here in a few minutes. We need to dispatch repair ships to meet her." Said his first officer

"Very well have this starbase built three repair ships and build a small escort fleet as well. Also have the construction ship build an advanced shipyard. That will allow us to build the galaxy-class battleship. We'll need the firepower." In his Irish accent

"Sir, scouts report picking up a Borg base behind an asteroid field, but the only way safely through the field is blockaded by several pulse and torpedo turrets." Said an Ensign

"Understood. Have them continue scouting along the edge of the field as long as it doesn't take them into the Neutral Zone. The last thing we want is for the Romulans to attack."

"Aye sir."

A few hours later a small escort fleet was constructed along with a trio of repair ships. They all met at the predicted point where the Enterprise would enter the system beyond the nebulas. A second more powerful fleet was stationed in front of the nebulas to stop any Borg that would try to destroy the Enterprise. After three hours the Enterprise arrived in the system right where it was supposed to. The Enterprise hailed Mcdellen's ship.

"_Captain Mcdellen, this is Captain Picard, the Enterprise was severely damaged trying to negotiate the nebula field surrounding this area of space. We badly need assistance and I fear the Borg are already on their way here to finish us off. Send reinforcements and repair teams immediately."_ He said

"They're already there sir."

The three repair ships fired their repair beams at the Enterprise. Sealing hull breaches and repairing damaged external devices. The other ships meanwhile beamed over several dozen repair teams to assist the depleted crew of the Enterprise.

Three Borg cubes made an attempt to get to the Enterprise. The first two were stopped. But the third got through and hit the Enterprise hard. Luckily its weapons were online and the Corbomite reflector repelled the beam and projectile weapons back at the cube. The Cube basically destroyed itself as it did not cease fire even as its weapons fire was reflected back at it. The other ships also opened fire further damaging the cube. After several phaser and photon torpedoes, the Enterprise swooped in and buried three quantum torpedoes in the hull of the cube. The torpedoes exploded taking the cube with them. Repairs continued on the Enterprise until it was ready to pass through the small nebula belt in front of it.

"_Thank you Captain. The Enterprise has been sufficiently repaired to withstand passage through the nebula belt."_ He said

The Enterprise along with the repair ships and escort fleet returned to the Starbase and shipyards next to the L-class planet. The Enterprise was full repaired and recrewed and took up station by the research facilities. By now the special weapons of the Akira, Steamrunner and Defiant had been researched along with the tachyon detection grid allowing first Mcdellen then Picard to keep track of the Romulan patrols.

"Sir another report from the scouts they've found a wormhole that leads inside the asteroid belt. It is fairly close to the border but still on our side. We can use it to destroy the Borg base." Said Riker

"Good, open a channel to Mcdellen."

"Channel open."

"Captain Mcdellen I want you to take your fleet through that wormhole and destroy the Borg base. Once you destroy the base the turrets protecting the opening should self-destruct."

"Aye Captain a good idea. I'll have to repair some of my ships and build a few more too. I'll set a rally point right next to the wormhole and gather my forces there."

"Acknowledged Picard out. Number one the Vulcan research institute, what upgrades have been completed?"

"Shields, Engines and Life support sir. Level two only though."

"Have the Institute research weapons and sensors. I want that fleet to come out relatively intact."

"Aye sir."

Four hours later a large fleet of Federation warships entered the wormhole and attacked the Borg base. Special weapons were fired, anti-matter mines exploded against Borg hulls. Chain reaction pulsars bounced between ships and even stations. The Federation lost five ships but managed to destroy the Nexus. A minute after the Nexus exploded the turrets preventing entrance through the field exploded. Mcdellen ordered the badly damaged ships to return to the shipyards for repairs. He ordered his ship and other less damaged ships to scour the system for Borg. He even sent a message to the Romulans informing them that he had destroyed a Borg Nexus in the system and requesting that they inform him if any Borg ships entered the Neutral Zone.

In fact several small Borg ships entered Romulan space. His ships pursued only to the border. A Romulan Warbird decloaked and fired on the Borg ships. It also sent a message to the Federation ships.

"We understand. Do not enter the Neutral Zone. Any incursions by the Borg will be dealt with and there is no need for assistance."

Three hours later a short report from the Romulan sector commander told Picard of several incursions by Borg ships all dealt with swiftly. The fleet couldn't find any Borg ships on their side of the Zone so he ordered all ships to hold position.

_Captain's log supplemental: Advance scouts returning from a nearby system have reported sensing the same tachyon particles and transwarp signatures we found in the Regula badlands. It is highly likely that this technology 2702 the Borg refer to is some kind of advance transwarp gate but with far greater range. Now that all Borg units in the sector have been destroyed Starfleet can use this area as a staging ground for locating this transwarp portal and to investigate the threat it poses to the Alpha quadrant. _


	6. Chapter 5 Into the Breach

Chapter 5 Into the Breach

_Captain's Log Stardate 54612.7: For the first time in the war against the Borg, the Federation is launching an offensive action. Intelligence has determined that the Borg have hidden a Transwarp portal in an uninhabited region of space dominated by tachyon nebulas. We must gain control of that portal in order to stage our assault into the Delta Quadrant._

Picard walked onto the bridge and sat in his chair. He pulled the console to his right closer to him. "Number one, have the freighters begin mining operations on the dilithium moon and the latinum nebulas. Detail four freighters for the moon and one for the latinum nebulas. Helm, move us to this metaphasic nebula. Order the construction ships to begin building a science station and orbital processing facilities as well. Get the cargo ships going between the trading stations. Once the science station is complete have the shipyard build as many Iwo-Jima-class assault ships as resources allow. Then colonize the nearby H-class planet."

"Aye sir."

In minutes the freighters started their work as did the construction ships. In the meantime a few Borg scouts and interceptors attacked one of the trading stations. The station was too far away for any defense turrets to fire so five Venture-class scouts, two Defiant-class and three Akira-class ships came to its defense. The research facility also began research on special weapons as resources permitted.

"Captain, we are not mining dilithium fast enough to build additional ships and stations. We must increase the rate of mining." Said Data

"Very well have a construction ship build a mining station at this moon here. It's outside our perimeter so have it build some turrets as well. In the meantime open a channel to Starbase 188."

"Aye sir. Construction ship is on its way. Channel open."

"This is Captain Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Authorization code: SHOWMETHEMONEY."

"Message acknowledged sir."

Six freighters and three cargo ships warped into the system full of dilithium and metal. They were immediately decommissioned and the resources they were carrying added to the sector inventory. Soon an assault ship was constructed then several more. Eventually twelve assault ships had been constructed. The construction ship built an advanced shipyard and Vulcan Research Institute. The Akiras and Defiants already operational joined the assault fleet. A second escort fleet was constructed mainly of Galaxy and Sovereign-classes. A few Defiants and Akiras were constructed as well as some Aegean-class frigates and their new shield recharge weapon. The research institute upgraded the fleet's weapons and shields and was working on the engines when a small fleet of Borg cruisers attacked the base. The Iwo-Jimas stayed out of the fight as the rest of the combat ships in conjunction with perimeter defenses destroyed the Borg ships.

The second fleet goes behind a large Mutara nebula near the base. They find several cruisers a detection array and an assembly matrix behind the nebula. The escort fleet engages but loses one Galaxy and three Defiants. The second fleet also encountered a couple of Borg cubes and destroys them as well before returning to base.

"Sir, our Venture-class scouts have detected a larger Borg presence 'north' of here. It appears to be a mining operation however there are indications of a wormhole nearby." Said Data

"Very well, build replacements for the escort fleet and order them to engage and destroy the mining operation."

"Aye sir."

"Sir, Intelligence reports a massive asteroid field blocking our way to the portal as well as a Borg base right where we would need to pass through."

"Interesting, that wormhole could be a way to get behind them. Number one can we build a third fleet? Something suited to taking out a base?"

"We have sufficient metal and dilithium sir but crew is coming in slowly it may take a little while."

"Very well open a channel to Starbase 188 again."

"Channel open."

"This is Picard. Authorization code: YOUSTOPMECOLD"

"Message acknowledged sir."

In ten minutes five cargo ships packed full of crewmen warped into the system and docked with the station. The crew was transferred to the starbase and from the starbase to ships assigned to a third fleet. This fleet was composed mainly of Steamrunner-class artillery ships armed with tricobalt torpedoes, along with a few larger ships as escort. While the third fleet was constructed the second fleet engaged and destroyed a nearby Borg mining operation but took heavy losses. The presence of a wormhole however, was confirmed. A probe was sent through and emerged on the other side of the Metreon nebula. It headed 'east' but was destroyed by a Borg torpedo turret. But the last few seconds of data indicated a tachyon nebula nearby.

The second fleet was rebuilt and all three fleets rendezvoused at the wormhole. One Sovereign-class from the second fleet entered the wormhole and was immediately fired on by the torpedo turret. But before the turret hit the ship had its Corbomite reflector up and the torpedoes bounced back and hit the turret. Combined with its own fire the Sovereign quickly destroyed it. The rest of the fleet came through and joined it. The assault fleet and escort fleet headed in the direction of the tachyon emissions and the third fleet headed 'west' to the Borg base that was supposed to block their path. From a greater range than the Nexus' weapons the Steamrunners fired their tricobalt torpedoes eventually draining the stations shields and destroying it. The few Borg combat ships nearby couldn't stop them.

The assault fleet was the first to detect the portal.

"Picard to all ships; eliminate any defensive turrets before boarding the portal."

"Aye sir."

The ships engaged and destroyed the two pulse turrets assigned to defend the portal. The fleet carefully fired on the portal, just enough to bring the shields down and transport troops aboard. About halfway through the process a flux was detected in the portal.

"Starfleet, sensors are picking up a flux in the transwarp portal. A ship is coming through its…enormous!" said one ship

"All ships engaged and destroy the new target. Call in the third fleet." Said Picard

On his monitor the blips representing Federation ships began to wink out one by one then a large cluster of blips representing the third fleet came into view. The blip denoting the Borg ship eventually winked out and the transwarp portal was eventually captured.

A secure transmission was opened to Starfleet Sector Command.

"Picard to Admiral Ryan."

"_Jean-luc it's James, have you achieved the objective?"_

"Admiral we have secured the transwarp portal."

"_Excellent Jean-luc! Take your fleet through to secure the other side. Ryan out."_

"Into the breach, engage." Said Picard.

Around the Portal gather the largest fleet ever assembled in Federation history….


	7. Chapter 6 Inferno

Chapter 6 Inferno

_Captain's Log Stardate 54637.3: As we prepare for transit through the transwarp portal I find myself conflicted. While I am eager to explore an unknown area of space filled with strange new worlds and civilizations. The fact that we are traveling to the Delta quadrant to make war on another race is a sobering thought. Starfleet presumes that an identical structure lies somewhere in the trackless expanse of the Delta quadrant. If so it is imperative that we secure it to ensure that we have a means to return home. That portal is our only way back to the Alpha Quadrant. Its loss would leave us stranded a lifetime away from earth. Gazing upon the massive structure I cannot help but feel that we are standing in front of a great black abyss, unsure of what we might find at its bottom. Let us descend now into the blind world…_

Ahead of the Enterprise several dozen Galaxy-class battleships along with an equal number of support ships like the Akira, Defiant and Steamrunner, plunged into the portal…

On the other side the ships emerged into a firestorm of Borg weapons fire. The first few ships were destroyed quickly but enough made it through to begin fighting back. The Enterprise quickly followed with its support ships adding its strength to the ships already there. The fleet quickly destroyed a pair of cubes nearby but didn't approach a nearby nexus protected by a detection array, a pulse cannon and a torpedo turret. One of the Galaxy-classes routed all power to sensors increasing the range just enough for the Steamrunners to target the small defense stations from out of their weapons range. After fifteen minutes of tricobalt bombardment the three defense turrets were destroyed.

Picard ordered the Steamrunners to fire on the nexus until the shields were depleted then hit the stations weapons array disabling it. He ordered his ships to beam over away teams to take over the nexus. Several dozen teams beamed over and quickly took the station. Then the portal opened.

"Captain the transwarp portal is opening."

"_This is Captain Sabanovich of the U.S.S. Oxford. I hope we're not too late."_ Said one of the ships coming through.

"You're just in time, have those assault ships seize the transwarp portal." Picard replied

"Aye sir." 

The two Iwo-Jima class ships began firing on the portal. Their single pulse phasers weren't doing too much damage so Picard ordered some other ships to fire until the shields were at five percent. Then the assault ships finish off the shields and beamed over away team after away team. It took some time and with help from the other ships the portal was secured.

"Excellent the portal is secure. Inform Starfleet." Said Picard.

The message was relayed through the portal and Starfleet responded by sending the Wellington, a Sovereign-class ship through the portal along with its reinforcements.

"_U.S.S. Wellington to Enterprise, we're escorting two construction ships and have orders to develop defensive structures around the portal."_

"Excellent you may proceed when ready." Replied Picard

Immediately a pair of Starbases was built in front of the portal. On Picard's console to the 'west' of the portal was a D-class moon rich in metal and a dilithium moon. He sent one of the construction ships to build mining stations around the planet and moon. The other built a shipyard and research facility and was starting an advanced shipyard when the portal opened again.

"Captain the transwarp portal is opening. Another wave of reinforcements has arrived in the sector and with them is the U.S.S. Tolenay." Said the ensign at communications.

"Thank you ensign open a channel to the new fleet…this is Captain Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise, welcome to the Delta quadrant." Said Picard

By this time the mining facilities were operational and were protected by a trio of pulse turrets. The construction ship finished building the advanced shipyard and built a science station and Vulcan research institute. When the institute was complete a pair of repair ships was built at one of the Starbases. They set a course for the nexus but when they engaged their warp drives nothing happened.

"Captain, there appears to be some type of subspace anomaly present in this system which prevents us from using our warp engines." Said Data

"That will slow down our search. Inform the rest of the fleet of this development and tell engineering that we will need maximum performance out of the impulse engines. Also have the institute upgrade our engines as soon as resources allow."

"Aye sir. The first level of engine upgrades will be online in a few hours."

"Very well. Order the shipyard to built a dozen scouts and repair and recrew all ships but decommission the assault ships, we won't need them any longer." Said Picard

"Aye sir."

In an hour all ships were at maximum capacity and the scouts had revealed a surprisingly light ring of torpedo turrets and a heavy ring of Metreon and radioactive nebulas. They also found a tightly packed base behind a thick Metreon nebula 'east' of the portal. Picard organized his forces but was forced to postpone his attack until the special weapons could be researched.

"It's taking too long. Number one, are there any other dilithium moons we can mine from?" asked Picard

"None detected sir."

"Alright, open a channel to the Alpha quadrant transmit the code _showmethemoney._"

"Message sent and received sir."

"Very well."

Through the portal came two dozen freighters and cargo ships full of metal and dilithium. Picard had a trading station built behind the perimeter and the cargo ships unloaded their cargo and returned through the portal. The freighters docked with the mining station and unloaded their cargo then were decommissioned for additional resources at the shipyards. The science station immediately researched the engineering team. Several Nebula-class ships were built and one ship used its engineering team on the captured nexus immediately repairing it to full capability and shielding was restored to fifty percent. Soon the rest of the special weapons and all upgrades were completed and online.

Picard ordered one Sovereign-class ship to proceed around the nebulas and take out the torpedo turrets 'north' north-west' of the portal. He ordered another to take out the few turrets 'south' and 'south-west' of the portal. Normally no small task but with the Sovereign's special weapon the Corbomite reflector, the job was made easier when the turrets own torpedoes were turned against it. In an hour the light ring of turrets was eliminated and Picard had the small but strong Borg base surrounded. A couple of cubes made a full hearty attempt to stop his fleets but they were overwhelmed quickly. He ordered his ships to engage and destroy anything that was Borg. The base was quickly destroyed and Picard sent the remainder of his forces to search and destroy any ship or station that they had missed. Eventually after twelve hours of intense sensor scans only a few Borg ships were found a destroyed. The Borg never got the chance to try and retake the portal.

_Captain's Log Supplemental: The system has been cleared of the Borg presence and the transwarp portal rests safely in our hands._ _As long as we hold the portal passage between the Alpha and Delta quadrants is secure. While there were some Borg stations in this system, Starfleet believes that a larger concentration of construction facilities exists elsewhere. Several fleets have been dispatched to search the neighboring systems for this Borg staging ground. It is difficult to determine what lies in the darkness beyond this sector's boundaries. But it is clear that our path hereafter is but a test of courage and determination. The journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step…._


	8. Chapter 7 The Calvary

Chapter 7 The Cavalry

_"Mayday mayday, this is U.S.S. Alleghany requesting assistance from any Federation ships in the area please respond. We've sustained heavy damage across all decks. Power has been temporarily restored but we don't know how much longer it will hold up. Crew casualties are heavy. Mayday, Mayday."_

_Captain's Log Stardate 54664.7: We are currently en route to system J-356 after receiving a distress signal from the Federation Third fleet under the command of Captain Namura. The Third fleet was searching for the location of the Borg staging grounds and had apparently discovered a Borg base in J-356. Namura was in the process of mounting an attack against the Borg when they were themselves attacked by several ships of unknown origin. Starfleet, fearing the worst, has dispatched the Enterprise to provide assistance to the Third fleet. I only hope that we arrive in time._

The Enterprise along with a pair of Intrepid-class cruisers and a repair ship arrived at the lone Starbase on the edge of the system behind a cerulean nebula. Picard ordered the base to build construction ships and for those ships to build a mining station and orbital facility along with a shipyard and research facility. The repair ship along with its escort set a course for the last known location of the Alleghany. Along the way they recovered an Akira, Intrepid and Saber-class ship and sent them to the shipyard for repairs and a new crew.

The repair ship continued with its escort and flew past a trio of pulse cannons. Eventually the Enterprise found the Alleghany drifting next to a J-class gas giant and a radioactive nebula. The four ships approached the Alleghany cautiously alert for a possible Borg trap.

It wasn't.

Picard ordered the repair ship to do its job and it fired a repair beam at the Alleghany. Onboard the Galaxy-class ship the lights came on and communications was restored.

"_Thank you Enterprise, our systems our now coming back online."_

"What happened here Captain?" asked Picard

"_When we first arrived in J-356, sensor scans revealed several Borg bases in the system. I ordered the Third fleet to engage and as the battle was underway a fleet of species 8472 vessels appeared and proceeded to attack both ourselves and the Borg. We took the brunt of their assault but eventually manage to drive them off. But at a high price, we are all that remains of the Third fleet. The Borg appeared to suffer heavy casualties as well but we lost sensor contact with them after the battle. We're lucky you arrived when you did as we expected them to return at any time to finish us off. We also acquired some data from a derelict Borg vessel that may prove useful to Starfleet."_

"You're with us now Captain, our orders are to locate and eliminate any remaining Borg ships or stations in this system. We can't allow the Borg to threaten our hold on the transwarp portal. Number one; prepare medical and engineering away teams to beam over to the Alleghany." Said Picard

The Allegheny's warp drive came online a few minutes later and the five ships returned to the base. On the way back however the Enterprise and the escort Intrepids destroyed the three pulse cannons blocking the way between an asteroid belt and a Metreon nebula. There were two latinum nebulas nearby but with no habitable planets in the system Picard decided against mining them. Sensors did however find a second dilithium moon behind the nebula. Picard had a construction ship and three mining freighters dispatched to the moon. The construction ship built a mining station four torpedo turrets then returned to the base to build a science station while the other construction ship built an advanced shipyard. Meanwhile the research facility researched all available special weapons and when the science station was completed it researched the Gemini effect, engineering team and point defense phaser.

The shipyard and advanced shipyard built several combat ships eventually building up a sizable armada. They had to wait again as the Vulcan research institute was built and upgraded each of the major systems twice. Weapons, shields, engines, sensors and life support were all upgraded as resources allowed. As this was happening a small but powerful Borg fleet attacked the base and damaged several ships but all were recovered fairly quickly and the Borg ships themselves destroyed by the supporting Starbase's pulse phasers. Picard ordered a dozen Venture-class scouts to be built a scour the system for Borg bases. After twelve hours the scouts found one large base, a lone nexus protected by only a trio of pulse cannons and a scattering of Borg mining stations next to dilithium moons and D-class planets.

Picard ordered a small fleet of Defiants and Sabers to attack the three mining stations while he ordered the bulk of his forces to attack the larger base with the assembly matrices and modification center.

While the main fleet engaged the base they found a technology node protected by several torpedo and pulse turrets. Three Sovereign-class ships took out the turrets while four Akiras and a pair of Nebulas took out the technology node. The four special weapons pods of the Borg Diamond were destroyed with the node rendering the Diamond's special weapons inert. The main fleet continued its assault destroying a nexus, modification center, assembly matrix and advanced assembly matrix. Another nexus was detected at the far 'north-western' edge of the system and the fleet destroyed it and the accompanying defense turrets. The smaller fleet of Defiants and Sabers finished off the last mining station and freighters then joined the main fleet in destroying the nexus protected by a trio of pulse turrets. Once the major Borg stations had been eliminated Picard spent another eighteen hours scouring the system for any remaining Borg ships. Only a few were found and immediately destroyed.

_Captain's Log Supplemental: We have cleared system J-356 of the Borg and are now in the process of analyzing the data acquired by Captain Namura. Hopefully this data will assist us in our search for the location of the Borg staging ground so that the sacrifice made by the Third fleet will not have been in vain. While the identity of the race that attacked both the Borg and the Third fleet remains a mystery, Namura's description of their ships seems to indicate it may be the race known to the Borg as species 8472._


	9. Chapter 8 Data Retrieval

Chapter 8 Data Retrieval

_Captain's Log Supplemental: Although the Third fleet was decimated we did make contact with Captain Namura. During their battle with the Borg, she found out that there was a Borg nexus nearby with detailed information on the Borg's offensive against the Alpha quadrant. Starfleet has supplied us with a dilithium mining freighter specially equipped to interface with the Borg nexus. We have been ordered to take over the Nexus and hold it while the freighter does it job._

_ "Captain Picard, many of my comrades in the third fleet died to provide us with this information. You must take the Borg nexus and locate the threat to the Alpha quadrant. Please, I wish I could see this mission through, but I have been ordered back to Starfleet Headquarters for a full debriefing."_

"Good luck Captain Namura."

"_Thank you Captain Picard and good luck."_

The channel closed and the Alleghany wheeled about and jumped to warp. Picard immediately issued orders.

"Number one get those mining ships started and have the construction ships build an orbital facility above that D-class planet. Then build an advanced shipyard science station and Vulcan research institute as soon as possible also have the research facility research all special weapons and resources allow." Ordered Picard

"Aye sir. Captain, one of our scouts is reporting a D-class planet nearby along with a dilithium moon, if we can get over there before the Borg do we could increase our mining rates considerably." Said Riker

"Very well, send some ships over there and secure the position. Have the Starbase build another construction ship and three mining freighters and send them as well." Replied Picard

A pair of Akiras and a Sovereign-class ship warped to the other planet and moon. There were no Borg ships nearby as the Starbase finished the construction ship and began on the freighters. Six hours later the mining and orbital facilities were in full swing. The construction ship even built a quartet of torpedo turrets around the stations to protect them.

By then most of the research facilities work was done and the Vulcan research institute was being constructed. A few Borg ships attacked the other mining station but the three pulse turrets were enough to deter them for now. Picard had one of them upgraded to have the Multiple Phaser Targeting system allowing that turret to target more than one ship with a single array. Picard also began organizing his fleet. He assigned the Wellington and eight Akira-class ships to task force one. All other ships except the Enterprise were attached to task force two. Picard ordered the data miner to take cover in a nearby metaphasic nebula. The Enterprise accompanied the miner and guarded it. The shipyard built seven Iwo-Jima-class assault ships and they were attached to task force one. Once the Vulcan research institute was complete it began upgrading all major systems. The Advanced shipyard built additional ships to round out task force two. This task force was dedicated to combating ships and had several Sovereign-class ships attached to it. A third task force would eventually be assembled and sent to guard the miner.

A scout found a Borg nexus protected by eight turrets, four pulse and four torpedo turrets. The base blocked the way between a pair of dense asteroid belts. Picard ordered a construction ship to build a temporal research station. Once it was built the station generated a stasis field just in front of the nexus. He ordered the first task force to open fire on the nexus and the second to fire on the turrets.

The twin lines of turrets were easily destroyed and the nexus was quickly captured. A Nebula-class ship from the second task forces used its engineering team on the Nexus, repairing all systems fully and charging shields to fifty percent. Only three Akiras were lost between the two fleets. Another dilithium moon was found and a mining station was constructed there as well.

The first moon to the 'east' of the Federation base had run out of dilithium so Picard ordered all the stations and ships to be decommissioned for resources. As the Borg nexus was now turned against the Borg itself there was no longer any need for turrets at the mining stations 'west' of the main base. Those were decommissioned as well and three new Akria-class ships were built to replace the lost ones. Riker spoke up when a message from a science team on the nexus sent a message.

"Captain, according to the information from Captain Namura this is not the Borg Nexus we're after. There must be another one nearby." He said

"Understood, have all scouts begin exploring the area beyond the asteroid belts." Replied Picard

"Aye sir."

An hour later a recon report came in.

"Sir, one of our scouts found another nexus at the edge of the system. It's protected by a light grid of defense turrets. There is also an assembly matrix and modification center nearby. The center is protected by three pulse turrets." said Riker

"Very well, how much longer until the temporal station is ready?" asked Picard

"About an hour sir." Replied Riker

"Good. Move task forces one and two to this position." Picard said pointing to an area 'south' of the nexus. "Then have the data miner and its escort move to the captured nexus here." Again he marked a location 'south' of the newly captured Nexus.

"Aye sir." Replied Riker.

It only took half an hour for the fleets to move to their prescribed locations. Then they waited for the temporal station to recharge.

Half an hour later the station generated another stasis field just in front of the Borg base. Again the first fleet moved in and fired on the nexus until the shields and weapons went down while the second fleet destroyed the eight turrets. The nexus was captured quickly when Picard ordered all ships to beam additional troops aboard.

"Excellent, we've taken the Nexus. We need to move the data ship into position and protect it at all costs while it does its work." Said Picard

The assault ships were sent back to the main base and decommissioned. Three Sovereigns, an Akira, a Galaxy, and two Aegean were built to replace them. The new ships were attached to task force one and moved at maximum warp to join them. Task force three along with the Enterprise and the miner moved at impulse as the miner lacked warp engines. It took three hours but the miner finally arrived at the Nexus. Picard order task force one to destroy the nearby modification center denying the Borg needed technology. The team leader aboard the data miner contacted Picard

"Captain, we're in position and will begin our recovery run. This may take a few hours."

"Understood, we'll keep the Borg off your back." Replied Picard

Picard order the first and second task forces to assume a blockade formation 'south' and 'south-east' of the Nexus while the third continued to guard the miner as it circled the Nexus.

Two hours later Picard got a progress report.

"I have just received a report from the crew of the data ship. The Borg codes turned out to be more complex then they had originally thought. They need a few more hours." He said

"Captain, sensors indicate a large group of Borg ships headed this way."

"We must hold them off. The data ship cannot defend itself. Has the temporal station recharged yet?" asked Picard

"They have just signaled that they are ready for the next set of coordinates sir." Replied Data

Data put the Borg ships on screen. It showed large force of mostly assimilators and spheres but there was also a smattering of cubes as well. They were all clustered together as well.

Picard smiled and sent a set of coordinates to the temporal station. The Borg ships stopped mid-warp and froze. Picard then ordered the first task force to destroy the frozen ships. The task force closed and the Akira-classes used their chain reaction pulsars on the enemy ships. The red projectiles bounced between several ships before destroying several others. The Borg ships caught in the stasis field did not exploded when destroyed. However when sensors registered enough damage done to the enemy ships the task force retreated and the stasis field dissipated. The Borg didn't have time to regenerate or stabilize their engine cores before all the ships exploded. Just then the data ship contacted the Enterprise.

"Captain, the data ship reports that they've cracked the encryption and should be finished shortly."

"Good, all ships stand by to assume escort formation around the data miner." Replied Picard

Half an hour later the data ship signaled it was ready to return to the Starbase. Picard ordered all ships to escort formation around the miner and the miner itself made for the Starbase at the 'southern' edge of the system at full impulse. The first fleet went ahead to ward off any Borg that came at the data ship. The second fleet surrounded the data ship while the third fleet brought up the rear.

After six hours of full impulse and repeated Borg attacks the data miner finally arrived at the Starbase.

"Good work. The Borg are indeed preparing to mount an attack against the Alpha Quadrant and we have discovered the precise location where they are marshaling their forces for the assault. If we act quickly we have the opportunity to strike a decisive blow against the Borg here in the Delta Quadrant."


	10. Chapter 9 Staging Grounds

Chapter 9 Staging Grounds

"_Enterprise this is the U.S.S. Coltrane. We have entered system J-361 after picking up the faint magnetic resonance signatures indicated by the data retrieved from the Borg nexus. Sensors have identified what appears to be a Borg detection array positioned at the edge of a ringed planetary system. The magnetic resonance signatures are growing markedly stronger. This may be the staging grounds we've been looking for. We'll continue our reconnaissance while we wait for your arrival. One more thing Enterprise, despite the emplacements, we've yet to detect the presence of any Borg ships."_

"Understood Coltrane. The Enterprise is putting in a course for J-361 along with our nearest support vessels. Stay out of the range of Borg detection. If this is where the Borg have been massing we don't want to alert them to our presence until more Federation reinforcements arrive."Replied Picard

The Enterprise, another Sovereign, a Galaxy, an Aegean and a pair of Defiants entered the system behind the Coltrane. The small fleet carefully moved around as detection arrays were everywhere. There was a cerulean nebula at the 'south-west' corner of Picard's display. He ordered his ships into it as it disabled weapons and shields. The Borg might find them by they couldn't destroy them. The Coltrane bolted out of the nebula scanned the area intensely then darted back into the nebula to avoid the Borg ships that scrambled after it.

Picard reviewed the report.

"Several assembly and advanced assembly matrices, a number of defense turrets, a couple of mining operations and several dozen ships. This is going to be a tough nut to crack number one. Send this information to Admiral Ross. Now we wait for Federation reinforcements." He said

"Yes sir." Replied Riker

It took nine hours of waiting but they finally came, an immensely large fleet. Defiants, Sabers, Akiras, Intrepids, Steamrunners, Galaxies, Sovereigns, Aegeans, even a couple of Iwo-Jima classes and a pair of repair ships as well. Three Nebula class ships brought up the rear, these ships were armed with shield disruptors. Picard ordered the construction ships to build a base at the center 'north' portion of his system map. The Federation base quickly expanded to allow access to all special weapons for all ships. Even a Temporal Research station was constructed. Picard ordered the station to generate a stasis field over the majority of the Borg base just as the fleet began its attack allowing maximum time to destroy as many Borg ships and stations as they could.

Pulse phasers, standard phasers, photon, quantum and a few tricobalt torpedoes all mixed with each other in a dazzling light show. Shield disruptors hastened the destruction of several stations and ships. A dozen chain reaction pulsars bounced between targets destroying three ships. Eventually the fleet moved on and destroyed edges of the base.

"We've done what we can here. The Borg staging grounds are destroyed and the Borg themselves appear to be outmatched. Without the forces to stand our ground the survival of our fleet is my biggest concern. I want all ships to regroup at this extraction point." Picard said marking a location just 'east' of the main base.

As the fleet moved to regroup a large fleet of Borg ships came at them as well. In the middle of the battle a smaller fleet of species 8472 ships attacked mainly the Borg but took shots at the Federation as well. Eventually all friendly ships were able to escape the system…


	11. Chapter 10 There and Back Again

Chapter 10 There and Back Again

_Captain's Log Stardate 54760.6: Following the victory against the Borg in the Delta Quadrant, my crew is eager to return home as I am. This has been a long and costly war. Many good men and women have paid with their lives to keep the Alpha Quadrant secure from the Borg. With the operation deemed a success, Starfleet has begun the process of sending our victorious forces home. We are currently en route to the transwarp portal with orders to reinforce the defenses around the structure as incoming fleets make their way through the portal and home to the Alpha Quadrant. A Borg presence still exists in the neighboring systems and it will be necessary to provide assistance to incoming fleets._

"Captain we are entering the system with the transwarp portal. Our warp drives will be offline." Said Data

"Understood chart a course and proceed to the transwarp portal perimeter at full impulse. Establish a link with the sensor arrays in the system then route the information to my console."

"Aye sir."

Picard could see via the sensor arrays the maze of nebulas around the portal. There was a small fleet of ships near the portal and a decent mining operation going as well. Picard sent orders to the Starbase to build three more construction ships and has them come to the J-class planet the Enterprise was passing. Around the planet were two dilithium moons. The construction ships built mining and orbital facilities and began mining operations there then they split off and headed in three different directions. One construction ship headed due 'west' and built a pair of Starbases at the edge of the system. Another went 'south' and built one there. The third went 'north' then west and built another pair of Starbases to provide cover for incoming fleets. The Enterprise finally arrived at the portal when the first fleet began entering the system.

"_Any Federation vessels in this system please respond. We're en route to the transwarp portal but are being pursued by the Borg please assist._" Said the lead ship

A small Federation fleet entered the system at point Bravo (middle 'western' edge). The Starbases fired on Borg ships entering the system right behind them. After a few minutes of heavy fighting the Borg ships were destroyed and the fleet was free to pass through the portal and back home to the Alpha Quadrant. Meanwhile a Venture-class scout located a small Borg base at the center 'northern' edge of the system. Picard sent a sizable fleet of ships to destroy it to prevent the Borg from raiding incoming fleets inside the system.

Another fleet came into the system, but these ships were being pursued by Species 8472 ships. This fleet was composed mainly of non-combat ships and had a light escort. As soon as they entered the system however the 8472 ships that were right behind them were forced to break off or be destroyed. This fleet came from point Charlie ('south-western' corner).

Two more fleets came into the system both were pursued by either Borg or species 8472. Both fleets were saved from the Starbase's weapons. Then the last fleet came into range.

"Captain, the last of the Federation armada is now entering the system. They are hailing us." Said an ensign.

"_This is Captain Wright of the U.S.S. Caddebostan. We are carrying top secret information pertaining to species 8472 and are under attack by the Borg. Our military escort has been destroyed. We need help._"

"Caddebosten, this is the Enterprise, help is on the way." Replied Picard

Picard's fleet immediately moved to assist the Nebula-class ship. It entered the system at full impulse. Three Tactical Cubes were right behind it. The Starbase at point Alpha opened up destroying the first and damaging the second and third before they passed out of range. Picard's fleet caught up with the Caddebostan and covered its retreat. That fleet destroyed the other two cubes. The Caddebostan plunged into the portal the information aboard was transmitted to Starfleet headquarters at earth.

"While there is still a heavy Borg presence in this sector we must begin the final stage of evacuation. Ensign, inform the remaining Federation ships that they should prepare to head out."

"Aye sir."

"Captain, the transwarp portal…its destabilizing." Said a Lieutenant

"On screen."

The portal appeared on screen just in time for Picard to see it explode.

"Captain! The transwarp portal has been destroyed. Captain what are we going to do?" asked Riker

"Inform the rest of the fleet that the transwarp portal has been destroyed and have all ships stand by. I want all captains and senior officers to report to the Enterprise to discuss the situation further we must find a way home…"

_And thats the end of the Federation Campaign. Stay tuned for the Klingon and Borg Campaigns and whether or not Picard and his fleet will find a way home..._


	12. Chapter 11 A Dagger at Zarush

Chapter 11 A Dagger at Zarush

_Chancellor's Personal log Stardate: 54642.8: The Federation has sent its main fleet into the Delta Quadrant to attack the Borg. Our Klingon warriors have been left behind to babysit the Alpha Quadrant along with the Federation's remaining ships. HAH! The Federation wanted us to be peacekeepers. But I am no man of peace. Nor it turns out are the Cardassians. They secretly constructed a massive fleet. We don't know how they kept it secret, someone must have helped them hide it. Then, as the Federation reserve fleet lay docked in the Pearl Nebula, the rebuilt Cardassian forces launched a surprise attack. They laid waste to the unsuspecting Federation cruisers, battleships, destroyers and Starbases. Few ships survived, fewer still ready for combat…Why does the Federation expect everyone to be a peaceful as they? Are the completely without guile? Or is it just lack of common sense? Perhaps they died a warrior's death…but to be caught sleeping? Inexcusable! Now we Klingons must quash this Cardassian uprising and show the Federation that peace is maintained only with the sharp edge of a bat'leth…A peacekeeper…we have a saying…So 'fad eo' da qua!...to thine own self…be true. _

Martok's Negh'Var-class battleship cruised into the system escorting a construction ship and a pair of Bird of Preys. Martok ordered the construction ship to head for a derelict Federation ship and tow it to the research facility. He instructed the facility to beam an away team aboard the Akira-class ship. A moment later fifteen Starfleet officers beamed aboard. He ordered the Akira-class ship to beam aboard the shipyard, Starbase and the few derelict ships in the area. While the Federation ship recovered what was left of its reserve fleet, Martok sent the construction ship around a large Cerulean nebula and ordered the colony at Zarush to build a planetary shield. The construction ship built a starbase in orbit of the planet facing an even larger Metreon nebula covering nearly half the sector. Martok's Negh'Var assisted in clearing the area around the planet of Cardassian ships and destroyed a pair of sensor stations as well.

The Akira-class ship recovered another Akira-class cruiser and an Aegean-class frigate along with a single mining freighter which began mining a nearby moon. It also recrewed the Starbase and shipyard. Martok received word that the shipyard's building capacity was limited to Venture-class scouts, Defiant and Saber-class destroyers and Akira-class cruisers. The Starbase was limited to building mining freighters as well.

Martok scowled. "Oh well, we'll build some _real_ warships of our own Klingon design." He said

Martok ordered the construction ship to begin building up a shipyard and mining facility. There were two more dilithium moons near Zarush so the construction ship built a pair of stations. The Klingon Starbase built six more freighters and assigned three to each in addition to the one the station builds when it is complete. The construction ship built a shipyard, research station and orbital facility above Zarush. He ordered the Starbase to build to more construction ships and had it set a rally point for near the Federation base as an H-class planet was nearby along with a large latinum nebula.

There was a Federation trading station nearby and one of the construction ships built disruptor turrets around it to protect it from Cardassian raiders. There was another large latinum nebula near Zarush along with a wormhole. With a Klingon shipyard and research facility complete Martok had access to the colony ship and Vor'cha-class cruisers. He ordered a colony ship to be built and for it to colonize the H-class planet near the Federation Starbase. He also ordered a construction ship to build another starbase in the middle of both latinum nebulas. Then those Starbases built several freighters to mine the resource.

While all this was happening the Cardassians were sending ships through the Metreon nebulas. Most of which were destroyed before they saw the Starbase. Only the more powerful cruisers and battleships got through and those were quickly destroyed by the Klingon Starbase's disruptors. He ordered a fleet of Vor'cha-class cruisers to be built from the Klingon shipyard and ordered the Federation shipyard to build a fleet of Akira-class ships. He also sent a Bird of Prey through the wormhole. It emerged in the 'south-east' corner of the system on the edge of the Metreon nebula. It quickly exited before it was destroyed and engaged its cloak. There was an L-class planet nearby along with a moon. The Cardassians had already built an orbital facility over the planet and was mining its metal.

The Bird of Prey didn't have the firepower to destroy the facility so the ship proceeded along the edge of the system eventually scouting and mapping a small but powerful Cardassian base. The Cardassians held the planet Vanoshan with a garrison of 100 troops. Martok ordered the scout to return to friendly territory to be decommissioned for resources. Soon he received word that the dilithium moon near the Federation base had been emptied of the resource. He sent the freighters assigned to the moon to assist in the mining of the latinum nebula. After another six hours the latinum nebula had been completely drained and Martok had those ships along with the Starbase decommissioned. The other large latinum nebula followed suit another twelve hours later and those ships and stations were decommissioned as well.

Now with more resources and spare officers, Martok built a second fleet of Vor'chas and a mixed fleet of Defiants and Birds of Prey. He ordered those fleets into position 'south' of the main Cardassian base. While the fleet waited he took his ship and destroyed the Cardassian orbital facility at the lower 'south-east' edge of the system and captured the Cardassian colony. He ordered the fleet to attack.

Sixty-four ships, a mix of Federation and Klingon warships invaded the Cardassian base. Fifteen Akiras launched their chain reaction pulsars destroyed and damaging many of the smaller Cardassian destroyers. Then Martok issued specific orders

"Cruisers, form into groups and gang-up on the Cardassian battleships those are your primary targets. You may fire at stations when possible. Destroyers, strafe the stations and target equal Cardassian ships, but you may fire on other targets when possible." He said

The Fleet acknowledged his orders and split up. The destroyers hit a pair of trading stations and after beating down the shields destroyed them but at a loss of two Bird of Preys. The Cruisers outnumbered the Cardassian battleships greatly so there were more opportunities for the cruisers to fire at stations than at enemy ships. The advanced shipyards came next and were destroyed by pulse phasers, standard phasers along with dozens of torpedoes. The fleet now down to fifty-nine ships moved on to the two Cardassian Starbases. The Akiras had recharged their special weapon energy by now and fired again. The pulsars bounced between the Starbases and the few defense turrets, heavily damaging them. The Starbases opened fire as well concentrating on the harassing destroyers first.

Martok ordered the destroyers out of the Starbases weapons range and had the three cruiser fleets concentrate on one station at a time starting with the Starbases. The first was destroyed fairly quickly and the second followed soon after. Then the fleet broke again and destroyed more shipyards, ships, research station, mining facility and defense turrets. Soon the Cardassian space forces were completely destroyed and the fleet was down to twenty ships. Martok's Negh'Var approached Vanoshan and opened fire on the surface. The planet's shield held for a while but the Negh'var's sheer power wore the shield down until Martok could start beaming troops down. The hundred person garrison was quickly overwhelmed by Klingon troops and a few enraged Starfleet troops as well. After three hours of bloody ground fighting the Allies were in control of the system.

_Chancellor's personal log supplemental: Zarush is ours. And Vanoshan will withstand any assault. I must thank the Cardassians. Now we have a war to be proud of…_

**_A/N A little Christmas present for my readers a new chapter for each of the current stories i'm working on. stay tuned for the rest of the Klingon Campaign!_**


	13. Chapter 12 Executioner

Chapter 12 Executioner

_Chancellor's Personal Log Stardate 54656.5: While our victory at Zarush was a glorious one and shall remembered for generations to come, the Cardassian rebellion has shown no signs of being contained. If fact, the reverse has proven to be true, as word of the rebellion continues to spread, several Cardassian worlds that have been relatively peaceful, have risen up and slaughtered our garrisons and I fear more may follow. Our agents have also uncovered the name of the leader behind this rebellion: Gul Kentar, we know little of him. But he appears to command respect and obedience of the Cardassian military. This makes him a dangerous enemy. We must make the Cardassians understand that any attempt to drive us out of the Union is doomed to fail. It is for this reason I am dispatching a strike force under the command of Captain Bekta, to the Doltec system. His orders, are to reinforce and defend our Starbase there. It has been under constant pressure since the rebellion began and is suffering shortages of both men and equipment. Once it is secure, I intend to make an example of one of the Cardassian planets in this system. Kestian, is a well-known, high-population world with an advanced industrial manufacturing base. If it succeeds in joining the rebellion it may well entice other planets to join also. This is unacceptable. For this reason, I am instructing Captain Bekta to lay waste to Kestian as a warning to Gul Kentar and any Cardassians contemplating joining the rebellion. While this may appear ruthless and uncivilized to our Federation allies, they are not here to intervene. The Cardassians brought this war upon themselves and now they shall feel the full wrath of the Empire. _

Captain Bekta's Qeh'Ral-class battle-cruiser dropped out of warp on the edge of the system along with its escorts; a pair of Vor'cha-class cruisers and two construction ships. He ordered the cruisers to head to the Starbase at the center of the system. The two construction ships began on another Starbase between a dilithium moon and D-class planet. One of the construction ships built an orbital facility while the other built the starbase. Then they moved on to build a trading station and dilithium refinery. His first officer reported once the trading station was complete.

"We have constructed a trading station. Ferengi trading ships should start arriving at our station soon." He said

"Very good. Give me a damage report on the other Starbase."

"Aye sir….sir, the Starbase reports that it is down to a mere fifty warriors and their hull integrity is down to twenty percent. They've routed all power to weapons and shields." Said his sensor officer

"Have the Vor'chas beam over replacement crew and start recrewing the base. I want it at maximum crew in six hours. And tell them to build a pair of construction ships there." Replied Bek'ta

"Orders sent and acknowledged sir."

The Vor'chas beamed over two five-man teams to assist the Starbase; several dozen small freighters came into the system and docked with the station. Klingon warriors flowed onboard. The construction ships at the center Starbase were completed. One began building a shipyard, the other a weapons research facility. With those stations completed one of the constructors built another Starbase on the other side of the H-class planet. That's when the Cardassians began showing up. At first it was just a couple of cruisers which the original starbase, now at full capacity destroyed easily. Then came those annoying Legate-class artillery cruisers. They fired at the new Starbase with their long-range photon torpedoes. Not doing a lot of damage but sitting just out of weapons range. Bek'ta sent a Vor'cha cruiser to drive them off.

He had the shipyard build a colony ship, then as many Vor'cha cruisers as resources allowed. Another trading station was built and Klingon cargo ships began going between this one and the one at the edge of the system. To protect the cargo ships, the construction ships built a line of widely spaced disruptor turrets and sensor arrays and the weapons center researched the Tachyon detection grid as the Cardassians were known to have cloaking devices on some of their ships. Bek'Ta's Vor'cha fleet grew to sixteen as the defensive turret line was completed. Then three Negh'Var battle ships dropped out of warp at the edge of the system. He received a coded transmission from the Klingon High Council.

_Captain Bek'Ta, we have dispatched three additional Negh'Var class battleships to assist you in your attack on Kestian. Battleships are the only vessels capable of attacking planets, so use them wisely. As our forces are already stretched thin in the Union, these are the only reinforcements you can expect to receive._

"Very good, have these ships rendezvous with us here." Said Bek'Ta

Bek'Ta had the shipyard build a couple of Bird of Preys and ordered them to cloak and scout the immediate area. They found two Cardassian colonies, both on K-class worlds. They also scanned the edged of an asteroid belt that went the length of the system with a few holes in which ships could pass through. He recalled those ships and decommissioned them. Since the Cardassian colonies did not appear to have planetary shields he sent the three Negh'Vars to bombard the planet from space, then beam down troops and begin a colony that way. He sent the Vor'cha fleet to the other colony 'north' of a large Class-J gas giant. He ordered those ships to simply beam down troops and fight the Cardassians for control of the planet. As the Cardassians only had a garrison of a hundred troops they were quickly overwhelmed and the Klingons now controlled almost half the system. He ordered the Vor'chas back to the shipyard for recrewing then built a second fleet of Vor'chas as well as another pair of Bird of Preys. They cloaked and scouted the other side of the system. They found Kestian and noted its defenses which were strong, but not unbreakable. They also found another Cardassian base and shipyard at the 'south-east' corner of the system.

He ordered both fleets to pass through the asteroids and attack Kestian defenses. A Starbase, shipyard and several other stations were destroyed before Bek'Ta ordered the Negh'Vars to open fire on the planet's surface. It took a few hours but eventually Kestian was reduced to a smoldering ruin of a planet. With that portion of his orders complete, Bek'Ta withdrew his Negh'Vars and ordered the Vor'chas to attack the 'southern' base. It took some time but the Cardassian base was eventually destroyed, at the cost of nearly an entire fleet of Vor'chas. Bek'Ta ordered those two fleets rebuilt and ordered them to seek and destroy any remaining Cardassian ships or stations. Since he had additional resources he built several more Vor'cha cruisers and Klingon Bird of Preys and ordered those to search and destroy. Klingon ships swarmed the remainder of the system destroying any Cardassian ships or stations they found. Mining stations, freighters, cargo ships, trading stations, research facilities and defensive turrets were all destroyed. With the system secure Bek'Ta sent a message to Chancellor Martok.

_Victory! Our warriors have secured the system and beaten the Cardassians soundly. We are well on our way to putting down this rebellion and reestablishing our control over the Union. We have brought glory to the Empire! _


	14. Chapter 13 Brave New Worlds

Chapter 13

_Chancellor Martok's Personal Log Stardate 54670.2: With the Zarush and Kestian systems secure, we must now begin operations to drive back the Cardassians. Our new target; is the Efate system, at the leading edge of the Cardassian front. There are several uninhabited worlds in this system; that are rich in mineral wealth. We must colonize these worlds so they can provide us the industrial capacity to support our operations against the Cardassian Union._

Martok spoke to Commander Kovlor over subspace.

"Be aware that scouts have spotted Cardassian activity at the edge of the system. Expect heavy fortifications if they've taken any of the planets. Your orders are to take and defend all the planets in this system, including any that the Cardassians hold. Your defenses must be strong, and your assault overwhelming. This system must not fall; here the Cardassians will taste defeat."

"That they will Chancellor, that they will." Replied Commander Kovlor.

His small fleet dropped out of high warp on the edge of the system; three scouts, two Birds of Prey, two SuQ'Jagh assault ships, one Fek'lhr science ship, two construction ships, a dilithium freighter and his own flagship a Vor'cha cruiser. The ships dropped out of warp right next to a Class-L planet. He ordered the construction ships to build a mining facility near a dilithium moon 'north' of the planet and a Starbase on the 'east' side of the planet. Once those were complete, a shipyard and weapons center was completed. He transferred to the Starbase as it had better command and control facilities and ordered all combat ships to be decommissioned. At the same time the shipyard built a colony ship and colonized the planet below. Once the colony was complete, he had the construction ships build an imperial shipyard and trading station.

The imperial shipyard built a single Qeh'Ral battleship and sent it to scout the system. It found two pairs of latinum nebulas and a Class-K planet on the other side of the system, along with a Cardassian shipyard. There was also a scattering of Cardassian turrets throughout the system. Three more battleships were built and joined the first in jumping around the edges of a large Metreon nebula, destroying plasma turrets and sensor arrays. One of the ships reported losing shields, weapons and damage to sensors so it was ordered back to the shipyards for repairs. The yards built five more Qeh'Ral-class ships, two Birds of Prey, four Vor'cha cruisers and a single SuQ'Jagh-class assault ship. Unfortunately Kovlor was only allowed access to the detection grid and gravity mine special weapons for this mission. Kovlor sent both construction ships to the latinum nebula pairs to build Starbases as only those stations could process latinum. They also built sensor arrays near the bases so they could detect any cloaked ships. The Starbases each built four freighters that immediately began mining the nebulas.

While the latinum mining was progressing the commander sent his fleet to the Class-K world on the 'eastern' edge of the system as displayed in his command center. The fleet destroyed a shipyard there and took the planet from the small hundred-man garrison stationed there. He moved a construction ship there and had it build an orbital facility at the Class-K planet. The other moved back to the main base and built an orbital facility over the Class-L planet.

Commander Kovlor moved his fleet 'north' and encountered an increasing Cardassian presence. Concentrated turrets, patrols and mining stations were all destroyed as the fleet moved 'north'. In the corner of his display was a Class-M planet serving as the Cardassians base. There were at least two Starbases and two shipyards each of standard and advanced types. More turrets, trading stations and ships were detected there as well. He moved the fleet in and ordered them to attack. The powerful weapons on the battleships made short work of the shipyards while the cruisers and Birds of Prey fired on any ships that got too close. With the shipyards destroyed they moved in closer to the Starbases. They got within weapons range of one of the bases and opened fire. The Cardassian Starbase returned fire destroying two Vor'chas and both Birds of Prey before destroying an additional Qeh'Ral-class ship. Faced with losing his entire fleet, the commander pulled them back and ordered them to repair and recrew. He ordered the shipyards to build appropriate replacement ships and once those were built and the original fleet repaired, he sent them back to the Cardassian base.

The Cardassians were still reeling from the first attack when the second came in. The Klingon ships opened fire on the remaining Starbase as one, bringing its shields down in moments and destroying its systems one by one and along with severe damage to the hull finally caused the power core to collapse and explode, taking the base with it.

With the Starbases and shipyards destroyed the sector commander ordered the fleet to search and destroy any remaining ships or stations. As the fleet broke formation they destroyed several mining facilities, freighters, cargo ships, a pair of trading stations and several more turrets.

Eventually the system was cleared of Cardassian space forces and the Klingons took the remaining two planets with ease. Two days later Chancellor Martok received a coded message in his quarters.

It read simply: _Efate system secure._

**_A/N: I got the name Kovlor from a Klingon name generator. I needed something besides 'the commander' for missions when the Chancellor is not available. Stay tuned for 'Blockade'_**


	15. Chapter 14 Blockade

Chapter 14

_ Chancellor Martok's Personal Log: With their defeat in the Efate system, the Cardassians are now struggling to supply their front line. They've taken hold of a world in the Mornaur system, which they'll struggle to hold without the resources we've denied them. Our opportunity to break through their front lines has come!_

An Intelligence officer from the Klingon Intelligence Agency briefing Commander Kovlor on his next mission.

"We've intercepted a Romulan scout ship on the edge of the system. Here is part of the last transmission they received."

_….Appears secure, convoy en route to Mornaur II…Maintain patrols ahead of convoy…new technology systems onboard Kulinor-class set for deployment…these ships must reach Mornaur II…Understood Commander patrol sweeps along advanced perimeter…_

"You must not let this convoy reach Mornaur II, with supplies cut off by our blockade, we will start to turn back the Cardassian offensive. Intelligence indicates the convoy will enter the system from the 'south-east' edge as displayed on your command console." said the Intelligence officer

"Very good sir." Replied Kovlor

Kovlor transported to his flagship, another Vor'cha cruiser and joined his small fleet at the 'north-east' edge of the system. He ordered his small fleet to warp down to the 'south-east' edge of the map in order to catch the convoy as soon as it enters the system. His small fleet was comprised of three scouts, a SuQ'Jagh assault ship, one Chava'Kal assault ship, one construction ship and a repair ship. He had a secondary objective to locate Mornaur II. Once the fleet reached the 'south-east' edge, the construction ship built a Starbase and shipyard, and then built a dilithium mining station between a pair of latinum nebulas. The mining station had been modified to process latinum at a slightly faster rate than a Starbase; they were also lightly armed making it a cheaper alternative to building an entire Starbase. The Starbase built additional freighters which mined the latinum while the construction ship, when resources were sufficient built a weapons center. The center immediately researched tachyon detection grid and gravity mines while the construction ship built a sensor array and Gre'thor armory allowing access to torpedo turrets. Kovlor ordered a Bird of Prey to cloak and scout the system, six hours later the ship reported in.

"_Mornaur II has been located. The Cardassian defenses are formidable, but will soon crumble before the empire once we cut off their life blood!"_

The first two latinum nebulas were depleted and a trading station had been built. Further away were three more latinum nebulas. Kovlor ordered the first mining station to be decommissioned and rebuilt in the center of those three nebulas. Six hours later those nebulas were depleted as well, the freighters and station were all decommissioned for crew and resources. He had an Imperial Research center built and upgraded weapons, shields, sensors, engines and life support to level one. Kovlor had the trading station divide the remaining latinum between buying metal and dilithium so he could build additional ships and stations. He started the construction ship on a line of torpedo turrets in front of the Starbase. His sensor officer reported an hour later,

"Sir, long range sensors have detected a large fleet of ships moving into the sector." He said

"Red alert, battle-stations, standby to open fire as they enter the system. Have the shipyard build as many Vor'cha cruisers as possible we may need the extra firepower." Said Kovlor

"Ships coming into range now, Cardassian cargo ships and escorts as well." Said a lieutenant

"Open fire as soon as they are within range." Replied Kovlor

The battle was short and one-sided. Even with a few Romulan escorts the convoy was destroyed before it got very far into the system. The Kulinor's new weapon system apparently opened a gate to fluidic space and introduced a Species 8472 vessel, however the only ship it gated in was a Frigate analog. Even with Species 8472 ships the convoy and its escorts were completely destroyed. Kovlor sent a message to Martok as his crews decommissioned all stations and began to move out of the system.

_Convoy destroyed_._ Mornaur II now open to attack._


	16. Chapter 15 The Unknown Prize

Chapter 15 The Unknown Prize

Stardate 54697.6

Chancellor Martok was speaking to Commander Kovlor.

"On the fringe of Cardassian space, lies a mineral research station called Mislyv'ee-27. It is here that we have discovered the source of Gul Kentar's newfound rebellious nature. His battle-blood seems to be flowing as a result of a powerful new weapon. This weapon is known as a 'quantum singularity' ship. It appears that the 'quantum singularity' ship is capable of gating-in powerful technologies of an unknown origin. This ship was recently detected on the far side of the Ketchtor belt, in an area infested with Cardassian ships. We must capture this ship, and discover its secrets. Build up the Starbase's strength and make our forces ready for battle. We must strike with a powerful fist. GET THAT SHIP! ON! TO VICTORY!"

Kovlor beamed into the command center on the Starbase.

"Alright, let's get this going, I want us mining latinum metal and dilithium within the hour, and build shipyards and science stations as resources allow. Also build a colony ship and colonize the nearby planet as soon as possible."

A chorus of 'yes sirs' echoed through the command center as construction ships and freighters scrambled to complete their current orders. It took two hours to get the shipyard, weapons center, colony ship, Gre'thor armory, Imperial Research Institute and Imperial Shipyard built. Resources were strained to the limit so Kovlor had to wait an additional two hours before researched all available special weapons and system upgrades. He had a small fleet of four Chava'Kal assault ships built, then built a full combat fleet.

"When we start our attack the 'quantum singularity' ship will most likely flee the battle, the main combat fleet is to continue their attack while the assault ships follow target." He said to his officers.

Kovlor sent the fleet 'north' to find a way past the asteroid belt. They found a wormhole leading to the other side.

"Excellent, a wormhole has opened up in sector six. Time to go for the prize." Said Martok.

"Indeed Chancellor." Replied Kovlor

Kovlor sent both fleets through the wormhole. They destroyed the few turrets on the other side then made their way through some Metreon and radioactive nebulas. Thankfully they were not too large. The combat fleet went 'north' while the assault ships went 'south'. The assault fleet found a few turrets but easily destroyed them. The full combat fleet began their attack on the large Cardassian base. The target fled the battle as expected and the combat fleet pressed their attack for a few minutes then turned and followed the target. The target fled 'south' right into the waiting assault fleet, which opened fire with just enough power to lower the shields and beam Klingon marines aboard. The skeleton crew on the Cardassian ship was quickly overwhelmed and the 'quantum singularity' ship was now in the hands of the Klingons. Luckily the combat fleet showed up shortly afterward as a Galor-class battleship tried to destroy it but the combat fleet quickly ganged up on the Galor and destroyed it instead. Commander Kovlor informed Chancellor Martok of his progress.

"Now that you've captured the quantum singularity ship, bring it back to the base. But remember, bring it back in one piece." Said Martok

"I intend to sir." Kovlor replied

The Cardassian crew managed to disabled the engines completely so one of the assault ships locked a tractor beam onto the ship and towed it to the wormhole, closely followed by the rest of the assault fleet and the combat fleet. The assault ship towing the Cardassian ship plunged into the wormhole, relocked a tractor beam on the Cardassian ship and jumped to warp headed for Mislyv'ee-27. It arrived soon afterwards with the combat and assault fleets not far behind. Martok saw the ship arrive next to the Starbase and hailed Commander Kovlor.

"You've done it! Your name shall be remembered with honor. Now, to discover the secrets that lie within that vessel." Said Martok


	17. Chapter 16 The Romulan Connection

Chapter 16 The Romulan Connection

Stardate 54711.3

Chancellor Martok was again speaking to Commander Kovlor once again.

"After analyzing the ship you captured, we've arrived at the conclusion that the Romulans are supplying the Cardassians with weapons, supplies and reconnaissance information. The Romulans must be…persuaded to discontinue their support of the Cardassians. We have located the sector that the Romulans are using as their base of operations. There are at least six planets in this sector, and the Romulans are believed to occupy at least three of them. Your orders are to take those planets, from the Romulans and drive them out."

Kovlor issued orders almost immediately after Martok closed the channel. Freighters began mining dilithium; a construction ship built another Starbase between two small asteroid belts along with a sensor array. Another construction ship built a weapons facility and sensor array, then warped to a Class-J planet 'south' of the base and built an orbital processing station. Kovlor decommissioned the assault ships and had a construction ship build a Gre'thor armory, Imperial Research Institute and Imperial shipyard. Then, as resources allowed he ordered the stations to research all available weapons and system upgrades. For this mission he had access to all standard special weapons researched at the weapons center, one system upgrade level and the Death Chant special weapon for the Fek'lhr-class science ship.

Kovlor built a varied combat fleet consisting of: five Vor'cha-cruisers all armed with polaron torpedoes, three Koloth-class frigates armed with the weapon enhancer wave, four Qeh'Ral battleships, two Fek'lhr science ships and two Negh'Var-class battleships armed with plasma cannons. He first sent the fleet 'south' to capture the planet Polacki but encountered a light perimeter of defensive turrets. Kovlor set the fleet on no special weapon autonomy as it wasn't necessary for a few turrets. Then, once the turrets were destroyed he sent them 'south' once again. The fleet destroyed a Romulan trading station, dilithium mining facility and freighters, and then moved around the planet to destroy an orbital processing facility and a few torpedo turrets surrounding a Metreon nebula. A wormhole was found leading to the 'north-east' corner of the system but Kovlor didn't order any ships through. Instead, he ordered the fleet to attack the planet. Unlike the Cardassians, the Romulans had a three-thousand man garrison on the planet below and it was protected by planetary shields. Meanwhile the Romulans attacked the main base several times but most ships were caught with the cloaks engaged and shields down allowing them to be destroyed easily.

Kovlor ordered the Qeh'Rals and Negh'Vars to open fire while the other ships covered them from any retaliatory attacks. None came and the battleships drained the shield after a half hour bombardment, then another two hour bombardment destroyed most of the garrison below. The remaining Romulans were killed or captured when the entire fleet beamed down assault troops and captured the planet, rebuilt the shields and began a colony of its own. Kovlor ordered a construction ship to warp to the planet and build an orbital processing facility which doubled as a planetary defense station. Kovlor ordered the fleet back to base for recrew and repair. The fleet lost two Vor'chas in the attack and other ships sustained damage as well. Kovlor ordered the shipyard to build two replacement Vor'chas and then sent the fleet 'south-east' about midway on the other side of the system. They found the Romulan base there and attacked. Kovlor ordered the fleet to high special weapon autonomy allowing the ships to use their special weapons whenever energy was available. This quickly turned the battle in the Klingons favor as the weapon enhancer wave increased the power of phaser and torpedo weapons. A pair of plasma cannons fired at the Starbase, draining its shields to fifty percent, then standard weapons finished the shields and the Starbase itself off as the other ships attacked the shipyards and research station.

"Commander Kovlor, a fleet of Romulans is headed right for us. They're going for the base. The attack is being led by Gul Kentar himself!" said a sensor officer.

Then a signal came through from Kentar. "_You'd better be right when you say 'today is a good day to die' because today, that's just what you're going to do._"

Martok replied while Kovlor took care of the Romulan fleet.

"Kentar! You cowardly Patak! You will pay for this insolence with your life!" he yelled

"Fire all weapons as the ships come into range." Replied Kovlor.

The Starbase opened fire with its disruptors and two torpedo launchers. Powerful Klingon weapons tore down Romulans shields and punched holes in Romulan hulls. Then Kentar's ship disappeared from sensors.

"Sir, Gul Kentar's ship has dropped off the map, he must have cloaked himself." Said a lieutenant

Kovlor sent his fleet further 'south' and captured the planet Er'hik easily destroying the light defenses arrayed about the planet. The fleet warped 'north' and found a black hole which collapsed the sup-space fields and preventing warp travel. The fleet continued 'north' anyway and captured the final planet named Pinaloe. Then, with all the planets captured, Kovlor sent his fleet to search and destroy any remaining Romulan ships or stations. He also had additional ships built from the shipyards and added them to the search. A few defense stations were found along with another trading station and orbital processing station. With the system clear Martok opened a channel to Kovlor.

"Excellent we've driven the Romulan scum out of the sector. Hahahaha!" he said

"Chancellor, incoming transmission from Gul Kentar." Said a communications officer

"_You may have won the battle. But don't think for a moment that you've won the war. Mwuaahahahahahahahahahaha!" _


	18. Chapter 17 Battle of Crusis Major

Chapter 17 Battle of Crusis Major

_Chancellor Martok's Personal Log Stardate 54725.0: Our defeat of the Romulans has yielded us a collection of Romulan ciphers and several of these have been put to good use. Intercepted military communications detail a massive buildup of Cardassian ships near the Crusis Major system. It appears that Gul Kentar's plan is to retake this system before we can fully prepare our defenses. If the Cardassians succeed, the war could be prolonged for months or even years. I have never been disappointed at the prospect of a great battle…but a slow war of attrition is an honor-less struggle. We must defend the Crusis Major system against the Cardassian invasion._

There was already a sizable Klingon base in the center of the Crusis Major system complete with a few defensive turrets. Kovlor ordered the freighters to begin mining. Then an extremely large Cardassian fleet attacked the base. The defensive turrets fell quickly as did the Imperial shipyard, standard shipyard, weapons center, freighters and dilithium mining station. Faced with imminent destruction Chancellor Martok ordered Kovlor to beam aboard his Negh'Var. Once the commander was onboard they watched from the bridge as the Starbase, now evacuated and set on automatic, fired disruptor after disruptor, destroying several Cardassian ships. But it seemed for every ship it destroyed three more moved in to attack it. Eventually the shields wore down and the hull began to collapse and finally was destroyed. Then the Cardassians turned on the planet and garrison below. The Cardassians fired on the planet from orbit, draining the shields and depopulating the planet completely.

"These targs are too strong. Their cowardly surprise attack has destroyed our defenses. We must retreat to fight another day." Said Martok

Then his first officer turned to him from his console. "Chancellor, my family the House of Tagesh, has secretly constructed a small base in this sector for our own…specific purposes. But the danger to the Empire is too great, use our facilities. Take the resources we have collected, drive the Cardassians from this sector and crush them!" he said

Martok smiled "Lay in a course for your base my friend. Commander Kovlor, standby to transport to the Starbase once we get there."

"Yes Chancellor." Replied Kovlor

Martok's Negh'Var took off at warp speed heading for the Tagesh's base. It was hidden behind an asteroid field with a very narrow opening. There was a mining station near an infinite dilithium moon along with several turrets. Kovlor beamed over to the Starbase and had Martok hid in a cerulean nebula. Martok hated to hide but it was necessary. Kovlor ordered a pair of construction ships and a pair of freighters to be built. Once they were completed the freighters joined the first two at the dilithium moon. Then a construction ship built a shipyard and weapons center while the other built a Starbase at the opening between the asteroid fields. The first construction ship also built additional mining stations to process the three latinum moons nearby. The other construction ship built a sensor array near the Starbase to detect any cloaked ships that might try to slip in. Kovlor ordered the weapons center to research all available weapons. Then he ordered a Gre'thor armory, Imperial shipyard and Imperial Research Institute to be built along with an orbital processing facility over the Class-H planet right below the Starbase. He also had the shipyard build a colony ship and colonize said planet. There was another dilithium moon near Martok's position so he sent a construction ship to build a mining station near it and for the Starbase to build three more freighters. Several attempts were made by the Cardassians to enter the base but most were stopped by the Starbase's weapons. The few that weren't were destroyed by a pair of Negh'Vars that had been built.

Kovlor set the shipyards on no movement autonomy and no special weapon autonomy. Any ships built from those yards would have the same orders until he changed them. Long range sensors picked up a Class-H planet on the far 'west' side of the system, behind a nebula cloud/asteroid field. He sent a construction ship at warp to build an orbital facility and mining station at the nearby moon. He also sent a colony ship along to start a colony there. A few hours later the colony was fully manned and crewed and planetary shields were operational. Kovlor choose this moment to build the rest of his assault fleet.

For this mission he had access to all weapons center special weapons, two Fek'lhr special weapons and both system upgrade level which he quickly had researched. He ordered a shockwave facility to be built as well. He had four Vor'chas, three more Negh'Vars, a pair of Fek'lhrs, three Koloth-class frigates and a pair of Qeh'Rals. He sent this fleet to the original base site and cleared any Cardassian ships from orbit, then fired on the new Cardassian colony on the Class-M world and reestablished the Klingon garrison there. They then moved 'east' and found another Class-H planet and colonized it as well after eliminating the Cardassian garrison. The fleet moved 'north' and took out a collection of turrets while sustaining some damage to the Vor'cha cruisers but they continued on to destroy a Cardassian Starbase, shipyard and four turrets. By this time a Jach'Eng ship had been built from the shockwave station. Kovlor remembered the description from the intelligence briefing.

_The Jach'Eng ship is built at the shockwave station. While its cost in crew and resources is great, it is a glorious weapon of war. Move it, to the heart of the enemy, activate the shockwave and witness the destruction. Though the brave and loyal warriors onboard perish in the blast, they bring glory to the Empire._

He moved his fleet now at fourteen ships, 'west' to the main Cardassian base. It was protected by an asteroid field and a Class-J gas giant was in the middle of the opening with just enough room for ships to get by. Unfortunately there were also several turrets on either side. Kovlor ordered his fleet away from the turrets and captured a Class-K planet just outside the turret's weapons range. He ordered the fleet to stay there while he brought the Jach'Eng ship to bear.

It dropped out of warp just outside the base. The shields held just long enough for it to release its shockwave on the turrets and base beyond. The ship exploded but took out six turrets, two standard shipyards an advanced shipyard and heavily damaged the Starbase on the 'north-west' side of the base. Kovlor sent his fleet in and they finished off the Starbase and destroyed the remaining turrets, research stations and shipyards. They then moved to the opposite side and found yet another Starbase and pair of shipyards as well as a small mining operation. All of these were destroyed and the Class-M planet captured, at the cost of four more ships and heavy damage to the rest.

With his fleet nearly destroyed he ordered them back to the closest shipyards which were now the ones at the original base site. There they recrewed and repaired all damage and replacement ships were built as well. Kovlor then sent the fleet around a Mutara nebula to find another Cardassian base with more turrets, shipyards and a pair of trading stations. Since the Cardassian research stations were destroyed they lost their special weapon technology. The Klingon fleet on the other hand had all their special weapons and systems upgraded. As the fleet began its attack, Kovlor changed the autonomy to high movement and special weapons. The fleet immediately broke formation and pursued individual targets and fired their special weapons.

Four polaron torpedoes penetrated shields on their targets and disabled a random system. Five plasma cannons hit the shields of the Starbase, draining them completely and allowing the fleet to board and capture it. A Klingon battle-cry was broadcast on an open channel and the fleet intensified its attack. Three separate weapon enhancer waves washed over the fleet, further enhancing already upgraded weapons. Then the two trading stations exploded taking the last Cardassians with them. Although there were still ships left in the system, Kovlor had an idea where they were because the Starbase was captured so quickly that the Cardassians didn't have time to erase their computers. He sent the fleet out to search and destroy. It took an additional twelve hours but eventually the Klingons hunted down and destroyed about a dozen Cardassian ships of various types. Martok opened a channel to him.

"HA! That's the last of the Cardassians in this sector. In the future, I suspect they will think twice before attacking Klingons. We have won the battle, but not the war. My blood sings with the prospect of great battles ahead and I especially relish the idea of getting my hands around Gul Kentar's neck! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

_**A/N: I had the shock wave from the Jach'Eng a bit more powerful than in the stock Armada 2. Stay tuned for 'Trojan Horse'!**_


	19. Chapter 18 Trojan Horse

Chapter 18 Trojan Horse

Stardate: 54738.7

"With our defeat of the Cardassians at Crusis Major, it is now imperative that we strike at their manufacturing base. The Cardassians have several shipyards in the Toran system, producing warships at a hectic pace. We have tried to destroy these shipyards, but they are too well defended by outlying patrols and rings of defensive turrets. You must capture a Cardassian patrol ship, and slip into their main base. We have downloaded codes to your Starbase which should deactivate the defensive turrets when broadcast _near_ the main Cardassian base. You will only have minutes after taking over the Cardassian ship before they realize it is missing. So…act quickly. We have selected a location behind a nebula cloud for you to build up your forces to attack the shipyards. You must not let _any_ Cardassian ships see your Starbases and you must remain cloaked if scouting near their bases. If the element of surprise is lost, the Cardassians will attack in force. This is a glorious mission! May you die bravely!" said Martok

Kovlor immediately began barking orders to his officers, getting mining facilities going, latinum mining began, a weapon center built and a pair of colonies started via colony ship. The weapon center researched Tachyon detection grid quickly to prevent the Cardassians from using any cloaked scouts. He ordered three Starbases built at the points where the nebula cloud and asteroid field part. He had a Gre'thor armory and Imperial Research Institute built shortly afterwards along with an Imperial Shipyard. He waited a few hours and researched all available weapons and upgrades. He also had an attack fleet built of mainly Negh'Vars but there were a few support ships such as Koloth-class frigates or Fek'lhr science ships. Meanwhile a few Cardassian ships got close enough to see the center Starbase but were quickly destroyed by long range disruptors. The base commander sent out shuttles to clean up the debris.

Once his attack fleet was finished Kovlor ordered four Chava'Kal assault ships to be built along with a Bird of Prey with orders to cloak and scout the Cardassian base. As soon as it left the shipyard the ship cloaked and jumped to warp.

It came out of warp just outside the Cardassian base. There was a ring of defensive turrets both phaser and plasma torpedo types.

"The Cardassians do not appear to have installed Tachyon detection grids on their scouts or sensor arrays…the fools. We can scout inside their base, if we are careful to remain cloaked." Said Martok

The four assault ships exited the nebula cloud and boarded a Brinok-class cruiser while it was cloaked and on patrol. As soon as Kovlor got the news he ordered the assault ships to be decommissioned and the Brinok brought to the main Starbase. The Brinok arrived a few moments later and the codes were downloaded. Kovlor sent the Brinok, cloaked back to the main Cardassian base and broadcast the deactivation codes. When sensors read the turrets shut down, Kovlor ordered his attack fleet to jump to warp. It took all of fifteen minutes to cross the system and bypass the Cardassian turret rings. The Negh'Vars opened up on the four shipyards. Two standard and two advanced shipyards crumbled under the firepower of a dozen Negh'Vars, two Fek'lhrs and two Koloth frigates. Kovlor ordered the attack fleet back to base but not before they took out the Starbase on their way. Martok opened a channel once he saw the shipyards were destroyed.

"Well done! That's the last of the shipyards. We should now be able to teach that cowardly fool, Kentar a lesson he won't soon forget. He misjudged our Klingon warriors, and he will pay for that mistake with his life" said Martok


	20. Chapter 19 To Cardassia and Victory

Chapter 19 To Cardassia and Victory

Stardate: 54752.4, Martok's Flagship, Location: Cardassian system

"We are now ready to begin our final assault on Cardassia. With your fleet, you must secure the edge of the Cardassian system and build up your forces in preparation for the final drive to end Gul Kentar's uprising. He will no doubt be prepared to defend Cardassia with all his strength, so expect a great battle. The other planets in the system must also be taken, they will provide us with the resources to overwhelm Cardassia and assure us of absolute victory. It will be a glorious battle!"

Martok's large fleet came out of warp on the edge of the system. He had a relatively large fleet this time and immediately ordered the construction ships to build mining stations, orbital processing facilities and Starbases. Several Starbases were built in fact creating a perimeter of sorts. He ordered a construction ship to build a shipyard, weapons center, trading station and Imperial shipyard. One of the Starbases built extra freighters. He ordered most of the combat ships to be decommissioned including four colony ships. Martok ordered the construction ships to build sensor arrays and for the weapons center to research all special weapons. He had to trade metal and dilithium for latinum but managed to balance his resources. Martok ordered a few Birds of Prey built for scouting purposes. These ships immediately cloaked and headed 'south-west' and 'south-east' and 'south'. Then Martok ordered a Gre'thor armory and Imperial Research institute to be built and those weapons and systems to be upgraded as resources allowed.

The 'south-west' scout found a sizable Cardassian base orbiting a Class-H world with a hundred-man garrison on the planet. The base was protected by a couple pairs of turrets. The 'south-east' scout found a Class-D world already being mined by the Cardassians and marked the location for an attack. It also found the opening in an asteroid field and proceeded further 'south'. The 'south' scout found a large radioactive nebula but behind it was a Cardassian mining station with a couple of freighters mining off a dilithium moon. That location was marked for destruction or capture later on. Suddenly all contact was lost with all of his scouts. The Cardassians had wisely installed Tachyon detection grids on their scouts and sensor arrays which were near the more powerfully armed stations and ships. But most of the system had been mapped so their sacrifice was not in vain. One ship however caught the attention of his sensor officer.

"Sensors have detected Gul Kentar's ship in the system." he said

"_Martok! This is our system. You and all your warriors will know defeat because we will not give up. Not until every Klingon savage on every Cardassian world lies dead!"_ yelled Kentar through an open comm. channel.

"Broadcast this message to the fleet." Ordered Martok

"Yes sir channel open."

"Warriors of the Empire this day will be a glorious one. Your superiority in battle will bring great honor to your houses. Fight with vengeance and drive the Cardassian targs to their knees!" yelled Martok

Martok had been up for almost twenty-four hours straight so he ordered Kovlor to take over while he slept. Kovlor ordered as many Negh'Vars and Koloths to be built as possible. He also had a quartet of assault ships built and attacked both mining facilities, capturing both at the cost of one of the assault ships. He sent out repair ships to restore the orbital facility to full capacity and then they repaired the captured freighters and mining station. Luckily there was no need to build turrets nearby as the Cardassians had armed their mining stations as well. He sent the attack fleet 'south-west' to capture the Class-H planet and destroy the ships and stations in orbit. The base quickly succumbed to the firepower of the Negh'Var battleship. On an impulse as the Starbase's shields and hull collapsed, Kovlor ordered the fleet to board the Starbase. They did and quickly captured it due to its depleted crew and damaged life support systems.

The fleet then bombarded the planet from space and beamed down troops to take the colony. A construction ship arrived shortly after to build an orbital facility, mining station and sensor arrays. Five repair ships dropped out of warp and began repairing the Starbase. Life support was quickly repaired followed closely by sensors, weapons and shields. A Klingon Starbase was built in the small gap between the edge of the system and the asteroid belt. Kovlor ordered the attack fleet back to base for rearming and repairs. Martok came back from his quarters and relieved Kovlor.

"Well done Kovlor. Time to finish this fight." Said Martok after reviewing the progress Kovlor made.

He then ordered the fleet past the asteroid field and took a Class-L planet from the Cardassians. They also destroyed a lone Starbase. He moved them further 'south' then moved 'west' towards Cardassia Prime. His ships fought hard but eventually most of them were destroyed. Martok ordered his fleet to retreat back to base for rebuilding and repairs but the Cardassians pursued them with vigor. The fleet dropped out of warp just outside the perimeter followed closely by the Cardassians. Intent on the attack fleet, the Cardassians didn't even flinch as the Starbases opened up and destroyed the pursuing fleet.

His fleet was soon repaired and rebuilt and he sent it 'south-west' this time passing the now occupied world and taking another Cardassian colony 'west' of Cardassia. The attack fleet quickly destroyed a small defense fleet there and continued on to take a Class-K world even closer to Cardassia Prime. He moved his fleet back down and hit the Cardassians from the other side, demolishing their shipyards and science stations quickly and any ships nearby as well. The Klingon fleet closed on Cardassia Prime and destroyed a Starbase and several turrets. The fleet then opened fire on Cardassia Prime and beamed down troops to take the planet.

_Chancellor Martok's Personal Log Supplemental: This has been a good day. Once again the Empire is victorious in battle, but this comes as no surprise. Even the esteemed Gul Kentar and his crew, fled like the vermin that they are from a sinking ship. The Cardassian leaders have requested an audience to discuss the terms of a truce and I will meet with them shortly on the planet. Hahahahahaha I'm going to enjoy this._


	21. Chapter 20 Final Battle

Chapter 20 Final Battle

Stardate: 54766.1

"We have broken the back of the Cardassian insurrection, and our forces are now in the process of reestablishing direct military control over the Union. We do have one piece of unfinished business remaining though. Gul Kentar, the leader of the insurrection, fled the battle of Cardassia before we could end his miserable life. He apparently took refuge in the uninhabited Hurik system. Located at the fringe of the Union, after…persuading a captured Cardassian officer to divulge Gul Kentar's plans we now know why. It is in the Hurik system that the Cardassians have hidden their main 'Quantum Singularity' research facility. While that facility remains operational, the possibility exists that the Cardassians could once again use this technology against us. By striking now, we can eliminate both that cowardly pa'tak Kentar, and the Cardassians ability to bring Species 8472 into our galaxy. It shall be a glorious victory!"

"Chancellor, Gul Kentar is hailing us."

"Open a channel."

"_Martok, you predictable old fool, I knew you would pursue me here to finish the job you started. Your Klingon sense of honor and duty would not let you do otherwise. But I am ready for you, my armada stands at the ready and I shall have my revenge for the Cardassian people!"_

"Those are bold words Kentar, but hollow ones. It is you who brought this war upon your people, and it is you who bear the responsibility for their deaths. I shall enjoy killing you Kentar, and when I display your broken body for all of Cardassia to see! It shall be a good day! Prepare for battle!" said Martok as the channel closed

He immediately started barking out orders to get mining stations going science stations built and weapons researched. His base quickly expanded to a Class-J planet, a Class-D and a Class-M world which he quickly colonized and built orbital facilities quickly as well. He also ordered the latinum nebula near his main base to be mined as fast as possible. Then he ordered another dilithium mining station near another moon. He had a Starbase temporarily built to build three more freighters then was immediately decommissioned. A construction ship built another orbital facility over a Class-M world currently occupied by the Cardassians. Martok ordered a strong fleet constructed and ordered the Imperial Research Institute to research all system upgrades as fast as possible. He sent the fleet to attack the Cardassian colony and capture it. Then moved on to the large but relatively weak base and destroyed a Starbase, shipyard and some turrets along with a few patrol ships.

He sent a construction ship to build a Starbase next to the wormhole along with a sensor array to detect any cloaked ships coming through. He also had it build a pair of dilithium stations next to the two moons there. The fleet recrewed and repaired and went through the wormhole. They destroyed a few turrets and moved past a Class-L world to destroy a shipyard surrounded by turrets. The fleet doubled back and captured the colony on the Class-L world they passed then jumped back to warp, taking out some mining stations and a pair of closely spaced trading stations. The fleet moved on and took out a trio of turrets in front of a Class-J gas giant. A second wormhole was located allowing access to the final area. The fleet moved in and found themselves in a Mutara nebula moved 'east' to get out of the nebula, moved 'south' past another Class-J world then bypassed two torpedo turrets and an orbital facility over a Class-D world. The fleet continued straight into the last Cardassian base and engaged the forces there. Kentar's Keldon held for a while but eventually was destroyed, taking Kentar with it. The next target was the Quantum Singularity facility and destroyed it as well, then mopped up the remaining Cardassian ships and stations. He recalled his fleet as the last Cardassian ships and stations were destroyed.

_Martok's personal log supplemental: We are victorious, Gul Kentar is dead and the Quantum Singularity Research Facility has been destroyed. I am ordering our fleets back into the Union so we may firmly reestablish our authority over the Cardassians. I am certain that Species 8472 will never again return to the Alpha Quadrant._


	22. Chapter 21 Werewolf Pack

Chapter 21 Werewolf Pack

Stardate 54771.6

_ There is a rift in the Collective. The humans have closed the doorway. But they are not even aware that they have stolen more than our means of travel…they have stolen the voices of our people. We cannot hear our brethren…ourselves…there is a great silence…this….disembodiment was too much at first. Many vessels were lost without the great rate of consensus. And some ceased to function at all. Human might mistakenly call it grief or mourning…but it was much worse than that. We are not home. We have no resources in the Alpha Quadrant. We have no permanence, we have no allies. We are alone…but we are the Borg…we will adapt…Alpha Quadrant…prepare to be assimilated._

In a system in the Alpha Quadrant the Borg had a recycler, assembly matrix and modification center in orbit above a Class-L world. But they had no assemblers, nexus or resource gatherers. There were two detectors and six assimilators along with the Borg Queen's Diamond. She sent the assimilators over to a metaphasic nebula on the other side of an asteroid belt. Sensors detected a pair of large Federation bases and a Klingon base. These bases had trading ships going between the different bases. She set the assimilators to no movement and high special weapon autonomy and had the modification center research the auto-assimilation bore.

She left those six ships there for hours, assimilating cargo ship after cargo ship and freighter after freighter. The ships beamed five drones aboard; the minimum number required to operate most vessels and sent them to the recycler to be taken apart at maximum efficiency to retain all resources. Some freighters were full of dilithium; the cargo ships were full of metal. It took hours to assimilate enough ships. Then the resource count for metal and dilithium reached 3000 each.

_ "We have our foothold…with these resources we can begin our campaign to reestablish our connection with the Collective. The Alpha Quadrant will fall before us…and become our fuel for growth."_ Said the Borg Queen

Then sensors detected ships flooding into the system. The battle raged as the alien ships attacked both Federation bases and the Klingon base.

_**A great number of ships have appeared. It is…Species 8472; they are attacking everything in the system. Species 8472 has unleashed a massive assault on this system. We must retreat. We cannot currently take on a foe this powerful. Species 8472 is too powerful for us while we are separated from the rest of the Collective…the Federation may even fall before them. We must retreat and rebuild…**_


	23. Chapter 22 Pink Slips

Chapter 22 Pink Slips

_We have entered Grid 1138 and our sensors and detected the presence of Species 8472 vessels at its far edge. We have also located a Federation base located near our current position…this may work to our advantage, as we can assimilate Federation ships, stations and technology before we launch an attack against Species 8472. It is imperative that we eliminate all hostile life forms from this grid, if we are to proceed through it unhindered._

The Borg queen ordered an assembler to build a processing node next to the nearby dilithium moon. The other built a processing node near a Class-D planet and began mining metal. It also built another processing node near a Class-M planet which she planned to assimilate in the near future. The Borg base quickly expanded to include an assembly matrix which built a colony ship and several assimilators. The modification center researched the Auto-Assimilation beam technology and added it to the assimilators. The colony ship assimilated the nearby Class-M planet which provided more drones for more assimilators. Eventually the Federation discovered the base but strangely only sent two Steamrunner-class ships and a Galaxy-class to attack the Borg mining operations. The three ships were quickly assimilated and boarded. An Akira-class ship came near the base and was taken as well as a Defiant-class. More Steamrunners and Galaxys were quickly assimilated thanks to the Auto-assimilation beams.

The Borg sent a detector ahead to scout the Federation base. It was protected by a ring of defensive turrets, perfect targets for the Steamrunners. With the detector holding position just outside the turrets range but inside sensor range the Steamrunners bombarded the turrets with tri-cobalt warheads, draining the shields and destroying them and opening a hole in which Borg assimilators poured through. The Steamrunners continued hitting the turrets while the assimilators activated their auto-assimilation beams on the shipyard, starbase and other facilities. The beams not only assimilated the crew of those stations but allowed quicker assimilation of the facilities themselves. After half-an hour of brutal fighting the Federation base was overrun. The Borg took advantage of this and decommissioned the assimilators and built several Federation ships as well as researching the special weapons on some of those ships. The Borg then sent that fleet against a small 8472 base at the edge of the system. The assimilated Federation ships quickly wiped out the base but at the cost of several starships. Afterwards the Borg expanded throughout the system, mining all planets, colonizing habitable ones and mining moons until there was nothing left.

_We have eliminated the enemy from this Grid..and proven our superiority once again._


	24. Chapter 23 Interdiction

Chapter 23 Interdiction

_**Entering new system, sensors have recorded shipping and resupply activity. This shipping will be destroyed. The Collective must grow. An outpost will be established from which to launch raids against shipping. Assimilate indigenous technologies, destroy the shipping, clear the system. The Collective must grow…**_

Two Detectors, two Interceptors, three Assemblers a Cube, a resource collector and a pair of Spheres dropped out of transwarp on the edge of the system. The fleet immediately moved up to a nearby dilithium moon and built a Nexus and resource processing node. Once the node was up another collector was built and the assemblers began working on an assembly matrix and modification center.

Meanwhile the combat ships moved to intercept a Federation convoy of cargo ships escorted by a single Akira-class starship. Since the Borg currently lacked the resources and ships to take on Species 8472, the Borg decided to try and assimilate the convoy instead of simply destroying it. The two spheres brought down the shields and the cube joined them in beaming drones over. The ship was assimilated in thirty minutes. The cargo ships fell soon after that. With the cargo ships full of valuable resources like dilithium and metal, the Borg decommissioned those ships and added the resources to the Collectives.

An Assembly Matrix was up by now as well as a modification center. Two assemblers then began on an Advanced Assembly Matrix and Technology Node. The modification center researched Tachyon detection grid and another assembler built a detection array in the center of the Borg base, revealing a sizable cloaked Romulan fleet. The Borg immediately opened fire and forced the Romulans to decloaked and return fire. Having been discovered however, the Romulan forces retreated deeper into the system as another Federation convoy passed nearby.

Again the Borg assimilated the convoy and its escort two Defiant-class ships. A detector was sent to scout the system and found a Class-K planet occupied by the Romulans with an orbital processing center and construction ship in orbit. The Assembly Matrix built four Wedges, the new assault ship for the Borg that carried mostly Tactical Drones made for combat. The four wedges warped to the planet and opened fire on the orbital facility. The facility was armed however and managed to severely damage one wedge before the shields went down and drones beamed onboard. The same thing happened to the construction ship.

With the possession of the orbital facility to Borg needn't build a colony ship to assimilate the planet. They simply turned the weapons of the facility on the planet below, destroying the Romulan garrison of troops and leaving the rest of the population wide open for assimilation.

Assimilation of K-37456 took a single hour.

The Romulan construction ship carried the parts to build basic Romulan installations. So the Borg, rather than send an assembler to the planet, had a Romulan Starbase built and added Borg technology to the base. A detector was attacked by Romulan forces near a pair of latinum nebulas. The detector retreated but a pair of cubes, one built from the Advanced Assembly Matrix returned and assimilated or destroyed the mining facility, freighters and protecting ships.

_**Sensors have detected an outpost of indigenous origin. When forces are sufficient; the outpost WILL be destroyed.**_

The dilithium moon was almost depleted so the Borg began scouting for another moon. What they found instead was a network of Romulan spy satellites. Another cube was built and went around to the satellites and destroyed them. There were Cerulean Nebulas scattered throughout the system allowing Romulan forces to hide in them and ambush the Borg.

But none of the ambushing ships survived.

The Borg found a Romulan trading station on the 'western' edge of the system as well as an untouched dilithium moon. There was also a construction ship nearby as well. The Borg quickly built two assimilators and researched the auto-assimilation beam. The two ships warped to the trading station, assimilated the crew and took the construction ship as well. Since the Borg had no use for trading they decommissioned the trading station and had the construction ship build a Mining Station and Starbase. Two more detectors found the main Romulan base with heavy defenses. The Borg built three more cubes, two more spheres and another assimilator. The Borg fleet warped to the main base and began their attack.

There were three Starbases and the Borg concentrated their fire on one at a time. Romulan shields held for a full minute before Borg weaponry cut into the hull and destroyed the first Starbase. The Borg moved on to the second and destroyed it as well but at the loss of two spheres. A Romulan fleet decloaked and attacked, destroying an assimilator and a cube. The Borg brought up the assimilated convoy escorts to fill the gap. The last Starbase fell just as quickly as the other two but took another cube with it.

With the majority of resistance destroyed or assimilated, the Borg spread throughout the system, assimilating or destroying ships, turrets, spy satellites, shipyards, Advanced shipyards and research stations. Another six hours later the system was cleared of Romulan forces.

The Borg sent a message along the Collective to the Borg Queen: _**The system has been assimilated.**_


	25. Chapter 24 There Goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 24 There Goes the Neighborhood

_This system is rich in resources. Planetary systems located in Grid 967 are to be assimilated. Indigenous species to be removed and resources…appropriated. Construct additional colony ships as necessary. Resistance is futile._ Said the Queen

_**We are the Borg. We will comply.**_ Replied the Collective.

Several Borg ships warped into Grid 967. The immediate area was surrounded by nebulas and asteroid fields. There was a pair of dilithium moons and a D-Class Planetoid. With telepathic orders given by the Queen, the three assemblers began a nexus and a pair of resource processing nodes. The nexus was built in an opening between asteroid belts. Once those stations were completed an assembly matrix was constructed and every ship including colony ships but not including four Cubes was decommissioned. One assembler began working on a modification center while the other built a detection grid and additional pulse cannons in front of the Nexus. Long range sensors indicated that this system was occupied by Species 3783, Romulan. Three more resource collectors were assigned to the 'northern' dilithium moon and planet. A Romulan freighter entered sensor range and was quickly destroyed by turrets and the Nexus. But it managed to get a message to the rest of the inhabitants of the sector.

_"To all Romulan forces…the Borg have entered the system. Prepare for battle._"

Knowing that the Romulans would soon come in force the Queen increased the efficiency of the assemblers and they built a technology assimilator, advanced assembly matrix, technology node and Ship Upgrade Facility. The modification center had already researched the Tachyon detection grid and retrofitted the detection arrays to detect cloaked ships. The center began working on the Auto-assimilation beam, Regeneration and Holding beam. Two Tactical cubes were constructed and along with the four standard cubes were sent to the closest Romulan outpost. Before they left however, several cloaked Romulan ships entered sensor range, mostly D'deridex-class Warbirds. A tactical cube activated a technology assimilation beam and the other a holding beam. As drones beamed aboard the Warbird, its special weapon, the Shield Inversion beam was added to one Tactical cube. Fifteen minutes later the Borg had possession of the Warbird and its crew. It was sent to the technology assimilator to have its special weapon added to the collective. Once complete every Borg cube to be constructed in the system would have this weapon. The other Romulan ships were quickly destroyed.

Six cubes, four standard and two tactical attacked and assimilated the nearest Romulan outpost which conveniently enough, had all the stations necessary to possess all Romulan special weapons and the ability to build additional vessels of Romulan design. They also assimilated the H-class planet and orbital mining station. Then a message came from the last Romulan ship to be destroyed.

_"We will not rest until you all suffer an agonizing death."_

_**Irrelevant, you will be assimilated, resistance is futile.**_

There was a K-class planet in the 'northern' section of the system with an advanced shipyard, trading station and orbital mining station. A single tactical cube dropped out of transwarp and locked a holding beam on the orbital mining station. In minutes the station was assimilated and its weapons turned on the Romulan colony below. At the same time the cube not only locked its holding beam on the trading station but brought the shields of the advanced shipyard down and beamed over drones using conventional transporters. Another hour and both stations were assimilated seven hundred additional drones and minds were added to the collective. The cube docked with the shipyard and took on these new drones.

Having no use for a trading station the Borg decommissioned it. The cube assigned to that planet also took a nearby mining operation, destroyed a spy satellite and a few turrets nestled by a dilithium moon in the middle of a cerulean nebula. According to the information acquired by assimilated Romulans and local databases there were two more planets in the system. One was Class-M, heavily populated and fortified. There was almost a literal wall of torpedo turrets protecting it; so many that even a tactical cube couldn't get through. But the next closest world was also Class-H only protected by an orbital mining station. Three tactical cubes were sent and the colony and its station were assimilated.

As the last Romulan was being assimilated a force of twenty Romulan Warbirds came into the system.

_"This world is ours. All forces attack the Borg."_

Even twenty Romulan Warbirds were no match for three tactical cubes. Two of the Warbirds were assimilated the rest destroyed.

Instantly the telepathic report reached the Queen.

_**System assimilation nearing completion. Begin final assault. The Borg will assimilate this planet, all life forms will join the collective, all resources will serve its needs."**_

Three hours later the Borg attacked the last colony. The Romulans were caught off guard as a fleet of Romulan Warbirds entered weapons range. Every Warbird took on three torpedo turrets and the wall was destroyed in minutes but at the cost of three assimilated vessels. Despite their losses the Borg continued their attack. The assimilated vessels combated equal Romulan ship designs while three tactical cubes assimilated every station. A starbase, shipyard, advanced shipyard and orbital station were all assimilated. Seven Romulan vessels of various classes were also assimilated. Before the Borg could assimilate the colony another force of Romulans entered the system.

_**Planetary attack force is under assault. Opposition must be eliminated before the planet can be assimilated.**_

While not necessarily true it was the tactically sound action. Twenty more Romulan Warbirds attacked the Borg fleet. Four of those ships were assimilated while the rest were destroyed at a cost of six Romulan ships. With the counter-attack stopped the Borg quickly assimilated the planet. The Queen reveled in the distinctiveness of the Romulan population being added to the collective.

_**Planetary system located in Grid 967 as been assimilated. The collective has grown.**_


	26. Chapter 25 The Catch

Chapter 25 The Catch

_**Incoming communication. Receiving new directive. Report from Sector 176.**_

_We had recently captured two federation vessels. Identified as the U.S.S. Danvers and the U.S.S. Tonawanda. Residual tachyon particles have been detected on their hulls. We must relocate these vessels to Nexus 4288 where they will be disassembled and fully analyzed. We must determine the location of the tachyon particle nebulas if we are to reactivate the transwarp portal. These ships must not be destroyed._

_**Information received. We will proceed as directed.**_

Nexus 4288 had two spheres, a cube, an assembler and an assimilated Romulan Warbird. The assembler immediately built an assembly matrix and modification center. The nexus built another assembler and sent it to the dilithium moon and H-class planet nearby. A colony ship was built and the planet was assimilated to provide additional drones.

An escort fleet consisting of an assimilated Negh'Var, two cubes, an assimilated Iwo Jima-class, a Romulan Talon-class scout, two detectors, a venture-class, a raptor-class and three repair ships were formed up around the Sovereign-class Danvers and Nebula-class Tonawanda. Intelligence indicated that Species 8472 had a small presence in this system but it could prove…irritating. The escort fleet held position while the Nexus built up its forces to meet the escort. The system was divided by an asteroid belt but connected by a wormhole. Unfortunately both ends were protected by 8472 Sentinel turrets. The Nexus sent its forces to secure one end. Once it was secure an assembler built three more nexus to guard the entrance while six more spheres were built. The dilithium moon had been emptied and the planet's metal reserves were nearly depleted. Another assembler built a technology node and recycler.

All ships assigned to the Nexus went through the wormhole and secured it. The 8472 base was nearby and the Borg attacked in force and destroyed it. The ships then warped to the escort fleet. The now reinforce escort jumped into warp headed straight for the wormhole. With the 8472 base destroyed there were only a few scattered ships left. With nothing more powerful than a cruiser harassing the fleet it quickly went through the wormhole and warped over to the Nexus. A report was sent through the collective mind of the Borg to the Queen.

_Excellent, the captured ships have been successfully relocated. Proceed with directive, initiate disassemble and analysis._


	27. Chapter 26 Interception

Chapter 26 Interception

_Species 8472 have somehow discovered a means of entering the alpha quadrant, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. By assimilating other beings into our collective we bring them closer to perfection. We wish only to improve quality of life for all species. Species 8472 wish only to destroy. Such a waste of resources is incomprehensible. If Species 8472 is capable of entering the Alpha quadrant at will, it is more than likely the same will hold true with the Delta quadrant. This cannot be allowed. In addition to supplying us with data regarding the location of the tachyon particle nebulas, the captured Federation vessels have provided us with the location of a Klingon science center. The Klingons have somehow managed to capture a wounded 8472 vessel. Having done so, they will service the collective. The species 8472 vessel is a necessary asset. We must assimilate the planet Chok'tu. We will build up a suitable attack fleet, destroy the Klingon base and assimilate the Klingon science center. The knowledge that the Klingons have gained will be added to the collective. The collective must grow. Resistance is futile. _

A fleet of ships warped into the system. Two Borg cubes, a sphere, two assimilators, a Nebula-class, a Nuq-Duj-class scout, a Hideki-class, a colony ship and a Diamond containing the Borg Queen. The fleet warped to the 'east' of the system and the two cubes warped 'north-east' were the planet Choktu was located. The cubes swarmed through the minimal defenses, destroying three disruptor turrets and assimilating two freighters, a mining station, orbital processing center and trading station. With the area secure the rest of the fleet warped in. The colony ship began planetary assimilation. An assembler built a Nexus between a gap in the asteroid belt surrounding the planet. It built an assembly matrix and modification center. The colony finished assimilating the planet an hour later. The colony ship was decommissioned and the nexus built more resource collectors to mine dilithium faster. A technology node, technology assimilator, advanced assembly matrix and Ship Upgrade Facility were built in two hours. The modification center researched tachyon detection grid as an assembler built a detection grid near the Nexus. It then researched auto-assimilator and holding beam while the advanced assembly matrix built three Tactical cubes. The original ships were decommissioned except for the standard cubes, which were sent 'south' to a Class-D planet and dilithium moon located earlier. The cubes arrived to find the Klingons already mining. Even though the mining station and orbital station were both armed, they weren't powerful enough to drive off the cubes.

Everything in the immediate area was assimilated but the Klingons didn't let the attack go unanswered. Two Negh'Vars and three Vor'chas dropped out of warp and engaged the cubes. All three Vor'chas were destroyed but both Negh'Vars were assimilated. One was sent to the technology assimilator where its Ion Cannon special weapon was researched and added to all cubes coming out of the advanced assembly matrix. Both the planet and the moon were quickly drained of resources. The stations and freighters were disassembled. The two standard cubes joined five tactical cubes and seven assimilators. When the Borg first assimilated the orbital station over Choktu they had access to sensor logs for the entire sector. There was a light defense grid of torpedo turrets and disruptor turrets. The sixteen ship-fleet warped to a position just outside sensor range of the turrets. The five Tactical cubes jumped to the middle of the grid and opened fire, destroying the turrets in minutes while taking minimal damage to the shields which recharged instantly. There was another trading station nearby, which was quickly assimilated and disassembled. The fleet moved closer to the base.

The Klingons had a surprisingly small defense fleet but made up for it in defense turrets. The assimilators took point while the cubes quickly destroyed the research stations, denying the defense ships the use of their special weapons. The defense fleet was destroyed as was every station but the Starbase and Imperial Research Institute. The whole fleet locked auto-assimilators and holding beams on the Starbase. The auto-assimilators drained the crew faster than the holding beam put drones on the station. It still took an hour and a half for the starbase to be assimilated. The Borg turned their attention to the Research Institute. Again the remaining ships locked special weapons on it and assimilated it in forty-five minutes.

_Additional information acquired. Initiating movement. The collective must grow. We are the Borg._


	28. Chapter 27 Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 27 Strange Bedfellows

_The captured 8472 bioship has revealed a quantum rift between normal and fluidic space. It is through this rift that Species 8472 is entering the Alpha Quadrant. Since Species 8472 has proved resistant to assimilation and we have insufficient resources to destroy them locally. An alternative solution presents itself. The assimilation of the humans must be delayed. When the transwarp portal was destroyed and we were stranded in the Alpha quadrant, several human ships were stranded in the Delta quadrant. In typical biological fashion, their entire species worries over the loss of a few life forms…curious. If we can make contact with Picard and bring him back from the delta quadrant, perhaps he can convince the humans to help us remove the 8472 threat from the Alpha quadrant. The tachyon nebula is necessary for the construction of a transwarp portal are still present in this system. But the area is surrounded by Species 8472. We must clear the way for construction of a portal. The collective must grow. _

The Borg had a large base over an M-class planet at the edge of the Hurik system. The Queen immediately moved her Diamond behind a cerulean nebula while assemblers and resource collectors went to work. Additional resource collectors were built for the two dilithium moon and the planet below. The assemblers meanwhile built a modification center, technology node, recycler, advanced assembly matrix and ship upgrade facility. One of the assemblers built another nexus to protect the 'north-east' mining center. Once those stations went up the Borg decommissioned the three standard cubes and two spheres for resources. The technology node researched ultritium burst, computer override and nanites. The ship upgrade facility researched advanced systems whenever resources were available. The standard assembly matrix built a colony ship and it began to assimilate the planet below. Once finished it was decommissioned.

As the Borg were gathering resources and advancing their technology, Species 8472 attacked in force. Luckily the assemblers had been building torpedo turrets all around the base. The 8472 attack was halted and they retreated. The Borg began building tactical cubes, sixteen of them while five detectors explored the system. After an hour of searching, a detector found the tachyon nebulas and another detector found a small but strong 8472 base 'north' of the tachyon nebulas.

_We have located the tachyon nebulas. Clear the area of enemy vessels. We are the Borg._

All sixteen tactical cubes warped to the location of the tachyon nebulas. It was protected by a ring of sentinel turrets and two 'mothers'. The Borg quickly attacked destroying turret after turret and even took down both 'mothers'. But securing the area came at the cost of three tactical cubes but that was irrelevant. The Borg built three more cubes and those cubes rendezvoused with the others. Together they warped 'north' of the nebulas and found the base. Destroying the base came at a greater cost, six tactical cubes and 4200 drones.

_The area around the tachyon nebulas is cleared of enemy vessels. The security of this area is of utmost importance. We must build defensive stations around the nebulas to make sure we do not lose the portal again._

The Borg sent a warp-capable assembler to the nebulas and it built ten torpedo turrets in three hours.

_Now that the tachyon nebulas are secure, we can begin building the transwarp portal. It will take three assemblers working together to construct technology 2702._

Thirty minutes later the other two assemblers arrived and construction began.

Stardate 54867.4: _The way is clear. The portal has been opened. Now we must travel to the Delta quadrant to convince Picard and the humans to assist us in destroying the quantum rift and species 8472._

Captain's log Stardate 54867.4: _My fleet of ships has been traveling in the Delta quadrant for almost a month now with little hope of returning home. Recently our sensors have detected tachyon particles, the same type of emissions which revealed the presence of a transwarp portal in the Alpha quadrant. As we approach the source of the particles I'm intrigued by the prospect of returning to the Alpha quadrant. But I must admit a feeling of apprehension. I know the Borg must be nearby._

"Captain Picard, there is a transwarp portal in the center of the tachyon nebulas and a single Borg ship is coming through." Said Commander Data

Two Akrias, a Nebula and a Galaxy went on alert next to the Enterprise.

"Order the fleet to hold their fire until I give the word. This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise state your intentions."

A female voice responded, one vaguely familiar to the Captain. It wasn't until visual communication was established that he recognized her. "Captain Picard, we have come to offer you a way back to the Alpha quadrant."

"The Borg Queen. How very generous, but my experience tells me the Borg do not behave altruistically towards other races."

"A quantum rift has been opened in the Alpha quadrant and Species 8472 is attacking in force. The Borg do not have the resources to properly deal with the 8472 threat. It would be in both of our best interests to cooperate in their elimination."

"Starfleet is not interested in eliminating anyone."

"Species 8472 has already destroyed countless worlds in the Alpha quadrant. They will not be reasoned with, and will not even communicate. Will you sit idly by and watch the destruction of your home?"

"Surely these few ships will make little difference."

"Indeed. But perhaps Captain Jean-Luc Picard can convince Starfleet to cooperate with the Borg in driving Species 8472 out of the Alpha quadrant. The collective has always been a strong advocate of…cooperation."

"Cooperation? I doubt the many species you assimilated would see it that way. However at the present time I see no alternative. Lead us back to the Alpha quadrant."

Picard's small fleet followed the Borg Queen's Diamond into the transwarp portal.


	29. Chapter 28 Tidal Wave

Chapter 28 Tidal Wave

_Perfection…what do biological life forms know of it? We have achieved perfection by assimilating countless species and adding their uniqueness to our own. The Borg have brought harmony where there was discord. Unity where there was confusion. Strength of will where there was only weakness. But now we find ourselves facing a species that resists assimilation…that resists perfection. Species 8472 represents the pinnacle of biological development and posses capabilities beyond all others that we have encountered. In time we will adapt and make them one with us. But that time is not now. While we remain here in the Alpha quadrant, separated from the rest of the collective we cannot defeat them alone. Their power is too great. And the discovery of an interdemensional rift between normal and fluidic space posses a great danger to the survival of the collective. It is for this reason I have entered into a temporary alliance with the Federation. Represented by the one known as Jean-Luc Picard._

"Picard…we must first eliminate all of Species 8472 in this system before we enter into the rift."

"What? You said nothing about entering the rift when we made this alliance." replied Picard

"Consider the terms of our alliance altered. Our sensors reveal that there is some type of life form in fluidic space stabilizing the rift and keeping it open. We must destroy it if we are to seal the rift"

"What will we do if the rift closes and we find ourselves trapped in fluidic space?"

"It matters not what happens to us. The survival of the collective is our goal. We are ensuring the survival of both of our species by closing that rift. I do know something of your kind Picard. Is self sacrifice not considered a worthy trait of your species?"

"What I don't need is a lecture from the Borg on the qualities of humanity. But I must agree. It is in both of our interests to stop species 8472 before they overrun the Alpha and Delta quadrants. But know this: after we destroy whatever is holding that rift open. I shall do everything in my power to bring my people home safely."

"I would expect nothing less from an inferior biological life form. Let us now engage the enemy. Follow my lead."

A small Federation fleet had joined the Borg presence in the system. A Nexus had already been constructed and two Tactical cubes and two spheres had arrived as well. Immediately the Borg built assemblers, which in turn built an assembly matrix, a pair of resource processing nodes a modification center and technology node. There were insufficient resources to build the needed Ship Upgrade Facility, Advanced assembly matrix, transwarp portal and recycler so the Queen opted to increase the defenses of the base. Three torpedo turrets had just been constructed when a squadron of Species 8472 cruisers warped into the base. The Borg and Federation fired everything they had destroying the enemy ships quickly.

_"Borg Queen, our sensors have detected an H-class planet 'north' of here. I suggest we colonize it to provide additional crew. Picard out."_

"My thoughts exactly." She replied.

The Federation fleet along with the two Tactical cubes and spheres warped up to the planet and secured the immediate area. There was a trio of sentinel turrets but they were destroyed at the cost of a single sphere. A colony ship was constructed and quickly assimilated the planet. Planetary shields were constructed and activated just as another small squadron of 8472 vessels attacked. This time it was comprised of slightly more powerful vessels like the Behemoth, Battleship and Launcher (the 8472 equivalent to a Steamrunner/Harbinger-class). Despite the power of these ships they were destroyed by the combined power of the Borg/Federation fleet.

The assembly matrix built ten detectors with orders to scout the system but not engage enemy ships. An additional processing node was built near the new colony and resources were high enough to build everything up to Tactical cubes. The Ship Upgrade Facility immediately researched all levels of weapons, shields, sensors, engines and life support upgrades. Ten Spheres were constructed as well as three more Tactical cubes. The transwarp portal was completed shortly afterward. After six hours of scouting the Borg identified three major 8472 bases to hit. One in the 'north-east' corner of the system near the fluidic rift. One in the center of the system and one on the 'eastern' edge in orbit of a Class-M world. The technology node researched computer override which would be useful against 8472 mother ships. The 'eastern' base was small only a single mother and a scattering of smaller vessels. A diamond was built and went through the transwarp conduit. It immediately used its computer override weapon and gained control of the vessel and forced it to terminate itself. The Diamond returned heavily damaged but the Federation repair ship aided in its regeneration.

The center base was only slightly larger due to the transmuter near a dilithium moon. Again only a single mother and smaller ships. The same diamond went through the transwarp conduit, gained control of the mother, initiated the termination sequence then dove back into the conduit as the Borg/Federation fleet came through and destroyed the rest of the 8472 bio ships. The combined fleet returned to base via the conduit and quickly recrewed and repaired.

"Picard, the Borg will take point in the attack on the final base. Your ships will bring up the rear and engage any ships that get through us."

_"Acknowledged."_

The Borg fleet went through the transwarp conduit to be met with a flurry of 8472 weapons fire. The 8472 base was the largest in the system, with all the stations necessary for the prosecution of a war. Several sentinel turrets opened up along with a pair of mothers. Surprisingly each of the other stations had at least on pulse cannons of similar power to a sentinel. That however, was irrelevant. The Borg fleet targeted the research stations first destroying an Enhancer, Biogenesis core and Metogenesis core. This denied the 8472 ships the use of their special weapons.

"Picard, we have taken heavy loses bring your forces through."

_"Acknowledged we're on our way."_

The Federation fleet came through, relieving some of the pressure on the Borg. The reinforcements turned the tide of the battle turning the 8472 base into just bio organic debris.

"Picard, there is still an 8472 presence in the system we must destroy them."

_ "Agreed, all ships search pattern Omega. Initiate search and destroy protocols."_

The Federation ships spread throughout the system. The Borg assigned two ships to each Federation ship, two spheres and one Tactical cube, even the Diamond joined in the search. Eventually after another twelve hours of searching. All 8472 ships had been destroyed.

_We have eliminated Species 8472 from this area and secured the rift. We will now have adequate time to prepare for the journey into fluidic space._


	30. Chapter 29 The Maw

Chapter 29 The Maw

"Picard, the mouth of the rift is temporarily secure. All attempts to assimilate Species 8472 have failed. Their continued hostilities against the Borg have been a significant annoyance. We must not proceed with their invasion into this galaxy. They must be destroyed. Together we will eliminate the alien threat. Picard you and your forces will join the Borg in the assault on Species 8472."

_ "At this time we do not posses adequate resources for an offensive against Species 8472. We must gather both metal and dilithium before entering the rift as fluidic space lacks these resources. Only then may we proceed beyond the maw and into fluidic space."_

"Understood. But be aware that our hold on this system in precarious. Species 8472 still poses a serious threat to the Alpha quadrant. Act quickly and harvest the resources you need. Species 8472 will not stop until all life in this quadrant is eliminated."

The rift was protected by a scattering of turrets but it wouldn't hold for long. Picard and the Borg Queen ordered what ships had already been built to assume a blockading position over the wormhole. There were several planets and moons in the system rich with resources. Picard ordered a construction ship to build another orbital station over the J-class planet near the starbase. Additional freighters were built to increase the dilithium collection rate. Another moon was found near the edge of the system; a construction ship with three more freighters went there and began mining. Another Class-J planet was found and an orbital station built over it, increasing metal collection. A few 8472 ships came through the rift but they were stopped. However more 8472 ships seemed to come from elsewhere in the system. Some scouts were built and a small 8472 base was found near a Class-D planet. The combined Federation/Borg fleet hit the base and destroyed it at a cost of one sphere and an Akira-class. The fleet warped back to the rift as more 8472 ships started coming through.

The Borg built a pair of Nexus' to help guard the entrance. Additional pulse turrets were built along with a few of the more powerful phaser turrets which had been upgraded with a multiple phaser targeting system, able to destroy multiple targets with a minimum of power. Originally designed to hold off a fleet of Dominion ships these turrets performed well against the few 8472 ships coming through the rift.

After six hours the Federation had gathered 15,000 units of metal and 14,000 units of dilithium. At that point the Queen hailed Picard.

"_Picard, the strength of Species 8472 is increasing. We must make our assault promptly."_

"We are almost finished gathering resources. In the meantime, I would like to send a fleet of reconnaissance vessels into the rift to gather information from within."

"_Very well. Move quickly."_

"I am uneasy with the thought of blindly venturing into fluidic space and justly so. It is an alien realm unlike anything we have encountered before. Data collected from the logs of the U.S.S. Voyager confirm that our shield can withstand the preternatural environment and I have therefore ordered the construction of Venture-class scouts ships to perform reconnaissance of the area beyond the rift. The Federation shipyard Evren Prime stands by, ready to begin construction."

Thirty minutes later the scout fleet entered the rift. Ten minutes later Riker reported to him.

"We have gathered a sufficient amount of dilithium for the upcoming operation."

"Good, now we wait for the metal and the scouts. Where do we stand on metal anyway?" asked Picard

"Getting there sir, about 17,500 and rising. We should get what we need in about three more hours." Replied Riker

But those three hours would turn into a long and hard battle as more and more 8472 ships came through the rift. Then, thirty minutes ahead of the estimate the orbital stations gathered enough metal for the upcoming operation.

"Hail the Borg Queen's vessel."

"Chanel open sir."

"This is the Enterprise; two of our scouts returned from fluidic space the rest were lost. I'm transferring the recon data they collected to your vessel. Picard out."

"_Picard you have successfully gathered the resources you require. You and your forces will now join the Borg in the attack on Spices 8472. There will be no further delay."_

"Acknowledged. I will prepare my ships for an assault. Picard out."

_Captain's log stardate 54881.2: This uneasy alliance with the Borg is a necessary evil and perhaps our only hope of closing the dimensional rift and stopping Species 8472. I have no doubt the Borg will attempt to take advantage of our alliance if the opportunity presents itself. So we must proceed with the utmost caution. As of now, our only option is to forge ahead and engage an enemy unlike any other we have fought before._


	31. Chapter 30 Rifts

Chapter 30 Rifts

Fluidic Space

_We have entered fluidic space to engage Species 8472 and have brought with us the Federation fleet. Their unique abilities will be useful to use in defeating our nemesis and closing the rift to fluidic space._

_ "Borg Queen, my chief engineer has informed me that we will be unable to engage our warp engines while in fluidic space. I suspect you will have the same problem with your transwarp drive. We should adjust our tactics accordingly. Picard out."_

_ "Of course we will adapt Picard. It is our greatest strength. Adaptability and assimilation make us inevitable."_

_ "Inevitable? You have not succeeded in assimilating the Federation so far and we shall not let our guards down soon. Make no mistake, a common foe does not make us unwary or complacent."_

_ "We shall see…"_

The combined Fed/Borg fleet fanned out around the rift so the assembler and construction ship could begin building. A nexus and starbase went up relatively quickly followed by shipyards, research facilities, science facilities advanced shipyards and ultimately ship upgrade centers. Special weapons were researched as fast as possible. The construction ship built a trading station and Temporal Research station.

"The Federation has modified a single cargo ship to be able to survive traveling through the rift. If it is lost, there will be no replacement." Said Picard.

The Borg Queen took this in stride as her assembler built torpedo turrets as did Picard's construction ships. The Borg and Federation decommissioned the initial fleet and sent out scouts. A few hours later the scouts revealed a line of sentinel turrets and mines. Most of those were lost but some manage to return. The Queen knew the most efficient way of dealing with the threat would be to build a Tactical Fusion cube. Her assembler built a technology assimilator and it built a collective hub. Then her advanced assembly matrix built eight tactical cubes which fused together to make one massive immensely powerful ship. Her assembler also built a transwarp portal, but it was a scaled down version of the portal they used to get to the Alpha quadrant. It should be useful even in fluidic space. A transwarp conduit was established just inside the 8472 perimeter, automated probes were sent in and found two other rifts and two major bases and a smaller base. There were also several dozen 8472 ships around.

"Federation subspace sensors have picked up Species 8472 communications indicating a fleet headed towards rift Alpha." Said Riker

Picard immediately informed the Borg Queen and she sent her Tactical fusion cube to deal with it. A scout, destroyer, cruiser and two battleships were making their way to the rift designated Alpha. The giant cube stopped the 'fleet' in its tracks. The cube had intercepted the fleet as it passed rift Gamma and there were a few defenses there which were quickly overrun. But another six hours passed and after stopping two more fleets and destroying both major bases, the cube took up position between the two and sent out more automated probes as most of the original ones had been destroyed. An hour later they found it.

"_We have located the 'Rift Maker'. Destroy her and the rifts will collapse."_

_**WE ARE THE BORG. WE WILL COMPLY.**_

The cube set course for the rift maker and the Federation activated its temporal stasis field over the rift maker freezing it in time along with any ships and stations nearby. The cube quickly overran what little defenses not caught in the field then targeted the 'Rift Maker'. The shield went down then the cube detected that it would explode when the field dissipated. The cube moved on to other targets then a transwarp conduit was established and it returned to the original rift. The temporal stasis field dissipated and the 'Rift Maker' exploded.

"_We have destroyed the 'Rift Maker'. Now we must leave fluidic space before the rifts collapse."_

All ships and stations quickly decommissioned and moved back through the rift.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alpha Quadrant

"Borg Queen, now that we have defeated Species 8472 and closed the dimensional rift, it seems that the time to terminate our alliance is rapidly approaching. I have already contacted Starfleet and an armada is en route to escort you to the transwarp portal. Once you are back in the Delta quadrant, it will be destroyed. And make no mistake about it, any further attempt made by the Borg to establish a foothold in the Alpha quadrant will be what you are so fond of saying…futile."

"_Your species so thrives on emotion Picard. It is one of your many flaws. But you should not think of us as your enemy. Think of us as your savior. We shall save you from yourselves. The Borg will come again to the Alpha quadrant Picard. It is inevitable."_

"Perhaps but we will be prepared for you. And I can assure you that this flawed species has a few more surprises left in store for you. For now though enjoy your journey back to the Delta quadrant. The next time our paths cross it shall be as enemies. Picard out."

With that the Enterprise warped away. Then the Starfleet armada escorted the Queen and what few Borg ships she had to the transwarp portal. The Borg ships entered the Portal and the scuttling charges were detonated, destroying the Portal for good.


End file.
